No Voice
by Diamond White
Summary: Having no family, voice, Vectra was convinced to go to Iacon to study. The war still not ended which ravaged Cybertron more. Vectra being the polite, kind and shy femme, roused the interest of the Great Autobot Leader! Would she accept his advances or refuse him? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** **Merry Christmas everybody**! :) It's so good to update again and this is my newest fanfiction, called 'No Voice'. I do not own Transformers and I do not make money with writing this. I just own my own character or characters! Rated T - nothing dirty, maybe cybertronian swearing but I am not going to write smut into the story.

**Astrosecond: **1/2 Earth seconds

**Breem: **8.3 Earth Minutes

**Deca Cycle: **1 Earth Month

**Groon: **1 Earth Hour

**Joor: **6 Earth Hours

**Klik: **1.2 Earth Minutes

**Nano-klik: **1 Earth Second

**Orn: **1 Earth Week

**Solar Cycle: **1 Earth Day

**Stellar Cycle: **1 Earth Year

**Vorn: **Century ~ 100 Years ~ 1 Year on Cybertron

Enjoy the chapter! :)

* * *

Chapter One

''Vectra!'' Said femme looked at the frame towering over her. ''Yours is the first shift.'' Ratchet stated and put a hand on her shoulder blade. ''If anything goes wrong just comm. me or First Aid. Clear?'' Vectra nodded and kept reattaching a wire in Hound's tigh who was put into medical stasis. The CMO watched the sparkling midnight blue and white coloured femme for a few more nano-kliks before leaving the med bay.

The whole place was dead silent save for the repairs she did on Hound. Her spark was beating wildly in its chamber. This was her first shift under Ratchet. She had been trained under a lot of medics in various cybertronian cities before she was sent here to assist Ratchet. Red Alert, First Aid, Moonracer and Swoop had definitely not been enough to keep up with the amount of battle injuries.

She had only been in Iacon for two solar cycles and she didn't want to disappoint the medic. She was proud at herself for already having her first shift alone in the medical bay. She was only an apprentice here although she had more knowledge than an average medical apprentice. Only Ratchet had the authority to say when she was qualified enough to lead a med bay, meaning, becoming a CMO like Ratchet.

''Ratchet?'' The voice startled Vectra and she visibly jumped. The green scout onlined his optics and his gaze landed upon the tiny femme who was currently holding a fried wire in her servos. ''Ma'am!'' he greeted her tiredly.

**::You should not be out of stasis recharge. Your systems need full rest.:: - Vectra**

''Yeah, I know. If Ratchet had been here, I would have been slagged to the pits. Who are you?'' Hound asked as he pushed himself up on his elbow joints watching the femme with interest.

**::My designation is Vectra. Yours?:: - Vectra**

''I am Hound. Pleased to meet you.'' He held out shaking servo to her but she just looked at it strangely. ''It's a human custom to shake servos when meeting new bots.'' She hesitantly grabbed his much larger servo. ''Nice to meet ya.''

**::Same here.:: - Vectra**

''You just talk through comm.?'' Hound asked and hissed when she pushed her servo deep into his tigh and tore out another fried wire in the process. She gave out no sound which was strange to the mech.

**::I only use comm. link for conversations.:: - Vectra**

''What happened to your vocal cords?'' At this the tiny femme shuddered which went unnoticed by the mech.

**::I do not want to talk about it.:: - Vectra**

''Oh, sorry.'' Hound hated the med bay but somewhy he was at ease with the femme. ''How long have you been here?''

**::I came two solar cycles ago. Ratchet had already put me on shift.:: - Vectra**

''Typically Ratchet.'' Vectra smiled behind her face mask. She had heard a lot about Ratchet and his mood swings but she was looking forward to learn more from him.

**::I have not got a full tour of the base but I did not mind to start my role as an apprentice.:: - Vectra**

''And where are you from?'' the bot asked while he let the femme tend to his injuries. At least this femme was careful and tender when tending to wounds – something he was not familiar with.

**::I have been created under the remnants of Crystal City.:: - Vectra**

Hound wanted to talk to the nice femme because she had a really sweet and calming voice through the comm. but soon both of their gazes fell upon the door hearing heavy pedsteps coming their way. The door swished open revealing a tall, broad and proud-looking mech with blue and red armour. The mech was about twice her size and very intimidating. Before she had time to react, Hound spoke.

''Optimus, sir!'' Thank Primus for having a visor because her own blue optics would have been widened to the point of popping out of their place. So this mech was the legendary Optimus Prime?!

''Hound. It is good to see you onlined.'' Prime greeted his soldier and was glad to see him in good conditions. Then he noticed a femme by Hound's tighs, her tiny servos covered with energon right up to the elbow joints. The femme hurriedly stood up and bowed her helm. He could practically feel her unease.

He didn't know this femme but he had a wild guess that she was a new apprentice of Ratchet if the CMO let her deal with a patient. ''Welcome to Iacon! My designation is Optimus Prime!'' Of all things he had waited, he felt his comm. link flare to life and an unfamiliar voice came through it.

**::Vectra, sir!:: - Vectra**

It made Optimus halt his movement. Why was the femme using comm. links to talk? ''Vectra then. Ratchet has told me that he awaits a new medic from Crystal City.'' Vectra nodded and was really glad that nobody could see her faceplates because she was blushing like mad.

**::That would be me, sir.:: - Vectra**

Optimus Prime was a really handsome mech. His optics were a nice shade of blue and held such kindness and wisdom that anybot could get lost in them. He had a brilliant smile and the femme side of hers wanted to melt. And oh that deep booming voice!

And he was the epitome of Primus himself. He was big, strong, handsome and intelligent. She blushed a darker shade of grey and scolded herself for allowing her processor to wander to dirty things.

**::Hound has come out of stasis. Should I give him sedatives?:: - Vectra**

**::Yes, and knock him out with a wrench for me.:: - Ratchet**

**::Certainly.:: - Vectra**

All the while Hound was rubbing at his tigh because his pain receptors hadn't been shut off and the dull pain made him uncomfortable. He had been silent and only watching the blue femme near him.

**::What can I do for you, sir?:: - Vectra**

''I am overheating.'' He watched her nod before she motioned for him to sit down while she went to the counter and pulled out a needle. He shuddered visibly. If that was for him then… She filled it with bright green liquid and moved quickly to Hound's side.

He was still occupied with his leg when he felt a prick of pain in his arm. She looked apologetically at him.

**::Sorry. Ratchet's orders.:: - Vectra**

''Is'sss fine.'' She pushed him down and covered him with a blanket. She would finish him later when the med bay was silent again. His primary energon line was repaired. She needed to change a few wires and paint him.

All the while when she had not looked at him Optimus was silently observing the new femme. She was tiny compared to him but cute. She moved gracefully and with ease like she knew the whole med bay. He wished he could see her face plates. She had a full face mask with visor like First Aid.

Every time he talked to First Aid, he had the feeling that he was talking to a drone.

Vectra was a petite femme who obviously was not created to fight. By the looks at her sides she was a grounder bot with a terrain alt-mode. He would be lying to say that he did not apprecitate the view, quite the oppositve. She was one finely shaped femme but with light armour.

**::I am sorry for making you wait, sir, but Hound needed to be put into stasis again.:: - Vectra**

''No need to apologise. I understand.'' He still wondered why she was using comm. link instead of her vocal processor.

**::What do you feel, sir?:: - Vectra**

''My cooling system does not work well.'' he said. Vectra walked closer to him and put her tiny warm servo against his cheek plate and felt just how hot he was. It sent a jolt of warmth to both of their systems though neither of them acted on it. Vectra was grateful for the millionth time for the face mask.

**::Sir, would you lie down for me for further examination?:: - Vectra**

''Of course.'' He walked over to a bigger medical berth and laid down on it. Vectra used the inner-built medical scanners she was equipped with. He was low on energon and his core temperature was higher than normal.

**::May I?:: - Vectra**

He nodded and felt her slender fingers feel for his fans under the heavy armour on his shoulder blades. The tender touches electrified sensitive wires which caused him to shudder. Vectra removed both of his shoulder armours and got a brush, clean cloth. She shook her head because both of his cooling fans were covered in dust, rust and small pieces of debris were blocking their normal function.

**::Is everything in order?:: - Ratchet**

**::Yes, sir! Hound is back in stasis recharge. Optimus Prime came here because he felt his cooling system underworking. I am cleaning the fans out.:: - Vectra**

**::You may proceed. The slightest of problems and comm. me!:: - Ratchet**

**::Thank you, sir. I will, sir.:: - Vectra**

Optimus was silent the whole time afraid to move because she was dealing with a sensitive part on his body. With every swipe of the brush and with the scrape of her fingers he felt relieved that he already felt better but something was not right.

**::I see you feel the inner dirt behind your fans. I must remove them separately so I can clean that place too. You will feel yourself overheating again for a breem or two.:: - Vectra**

He did feel the rising heat in his systems but he said nothing. She lifted one of his fans out of its place and put it down beside him. Heavy kliks passed by but he didn't know what to say. It seemed as if his vocal cords weren't obeying him. '_She is just a simple femme who helps me! And I will not betray the memory of my sparkmate!'_ he thought.

He did not notice her putting back the fan and doing the same treatment to the other. The silence was partly comforting but party unnerving him. He couldn't get the question out of his processors.

''Why are you using comm. link?'' he asked and watched her turn to him for an astro-second then back to her work.

**::That is personal, sir, and I would not like to share it with anyone.:: - Vectra**

''I am sorry for asking.'' he asked but still the question was there. Maybe Ratchet could answer him. ''And your creators?''

**::They have been offlined.:: - Vectra**

''Do you have siblings?''

**::I had two brothers and a sister. All of them are offlined.:: - Vectra**

Hearing this he choose to just keep his thoughts to himself. So her whole family unit was offlined by the decepticons. He felt bad for her and silently kicked himself for asking. He was sure that he had caused many unpleasant memories to resurface.

**::Done. I assume it had been a long time since you made Ratchet or the rest of the medics clean out your cooling fans. They are good and functioning properly.:: - Vectra**

''Thank you.'' he said and offered a geniue smile which, unknown to him, made her spark squeeze in its chamber and made her knees go weak. To distract herself she pushed a cube of regular energon into his servo and pushed him down.

**::You are low on energon. Drink it please.:: - Vectra**

Optimus chuckled and did as he was told. Vectra cleaned the brush off of the dust and rust and cleaned the head of the berth. He put the now empty cube on the berth and felt a tingling sensation. She scanned him to make sure everything worked fine. He was back up to a healthy seventy percent.

**::We are finished. You may go now, sir.:: - Vectra**

''Thank you. Have a good cycle.'' He stood up and noted that she barely reached his spark chamber. So small… He could imagine that she weighed nothing if he held her in his powerful arms. Both of her servos would fit in one of his own.

She nodded and watched him leave the med bay.

She sighed and let her own cooling system take care of her slowly overheating frame. Why did she feel her spark beat so erraticly in his presence? Surely it had to be because he was a handsome mech who was worth to die for.

'_You cannot let yourself be seduced again, right Vectra? Just think at the last time you let a mech court you.' _she thought bitterly and shuddered at the same time. The last time had almost cost her spark and she promised to be distant from mechs.

She looked at the recharging bot on a medical berth and grabbed the necessery wires. She would have a long lunar cycle and hoped that the repair would distract her.

* * *

The first chapter of my new fanfiction! What do you think? Please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

I am here again :) I've got a new chapter for you all :) :) :) I hope you will like it :) Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and adds :) :) :)

**Astrosecond:** 1/2 Earth seconds

**Breem:** 8.3 Earth Minutes

**Deca Cycle:** 1 Earth Month

**Groon:** 1 Earth Hour

**Joor: 6** Earth Hours

**Klik:** 1.2 Earth Minutes

**Nano-klik:** 1 Earth Second

**Orn:** 1 Earth Week

**Solar Cycle:** 1 Earth Day

**Stellar Cycle:** 1 Earth Year

**Vorn:** Century ~ 100 Years ~ 1 Year on Cybertron

Enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

Chapter Two

When her shift ended in the early groons, Vectra finished Hound's repairs. He was painted and all his malfunctioning wires were replaced with new ones, she even scanned him for malfunctions. Even small viruses caused some internal problems but nothing she could not solve. She looked around the med bay but found no energon dispenser. At least Crystal City's medical bay had an energon dispenser. Yet, she couldn't leave this place because nobot would be there to guard over Hound. Her energon levels showed that she needed to refuel soon, she managed to busy herself with cleaning.

She was so engrossed in her work that she failed to notice the well-rested medics' presence. She cleaned the last wrench on the tray when a servo touched her shoulder blades.

**::Sir!:: - Vectra**

''Your shift is over. Let's see Hound.'' Nervously she walked behind Ratchet. She was anxious. It was always her weakness, she always wanted to know if others were pleased with the result of her work.

Ratchet checked the welded marks on Hound's chest plates, the new wires in his tigh. Checked everything and when he said nothing, Shelby felt dread spreading through her. At least when she did not do something right, her mentors voiced their distaste. She sensed all optics on her from the other medics.

Ratchet's blank look changed back to their radiant blue colour and he faced her. He was wearing a smile so unlike of what she had heard about him. ''For your first time, you did well.'' She let out the air she had been holding and felt tiredness rush through her.

**::Thank you, sir.:: - Vectra**

Red Alert patted her shoulder blade.

''Only First Aid earned a praise like this. The rest of us had to deal with the business end of his wrench.'' No sooner those words left his mouth… ''Ow!''

Vectra stared at the huge dent on Red Alert's helm. The wrench hit the ground with a loud _'CLANG'_. Ratchet was annoyed beyond words. ''As if I didn't praise you enough in your early cycles being an apprentice.'' He snorted and walked back to read the results on Hound.

**::Sir?:: - Vectra**

Ratchet turned back to the femme.

**::What about Optimus Prime? Are you not going to verify him too?:: - Vectra**

''Red Alert! Get back to your post, you're supposed to be in your monitor room!'' Vectra stared at them. Was Red Alert not another medic? The mech left them so only Moonracer, First Aid, Ratchet and Vectra remained in the medbay. ''Cleaning out a pair of fans aren't so hard so I won't check up on him. Although all of the bots are slowly due to a full-system check up.''

**::What about Red Alert?:: - Vectra**

''What about him?'' Ratchet asked back gruffly, startling the femme. Moonracer glanced at them before recalibrating the scanners.

**::Is he not staying with us?:: - Vectra**

''No, he is always on monitor duty but helps us out when there are too many injured in the medbay. But you are here and slowly he can only focus on his original task.'' Vectra nodded and kept standing on her spot. She awaited for an order.

''You can go now. Recharge and refuel. You are seriously low on energon.'' All three medics turned to write reports even writing hers.

**::Thank you, sir!:: - Vectra**

Without another word she left the medbay. She was still not sure how to get to the and she wandered the corridors. She was starting to become frustrated because not a single spark was presented. As if the whole base was deserted… and it was only in the early groons of the solar cycle.

She didn't even know anybot here. Only the medics, Hound and the Prime. Her spark sensing the title and picturing the mech frame to the name, it skipped a beat. Vectra groaned inwardly not believing that her spark was foolish enough to fall for a mech again. She had learnt the hard way being in a relationship with anybot and she didn't want her already fragile spark broken again.

If somebot saw the scars inside her spark chamber, or the horrible scars on her face plates. Even Optimus Prime would be disgusted. Countless medics told her that her age-old scars needed cosmetic surgery but she didn't think it was necessary since she wanted to be alone for the rest of her depressed life. It would scare away any mech near her, so she had settled for a face mask. It hid most of her emotions along with the scars.

Although Ratchet had asked her what happened centuries ago in the Decepticon base when she and her family unit had been kidnapped, she refused to remember those horrible events. It made her spark want to extinguish itself.

She arrived at a huge metal door. She didn't know what this place was but she hoped that at least they could help her get to the . She knocked on the door but when she got no permission, she dared to open the door and peeked inside. There sat three mechs completely ignorant of the intruder.

She knocked louder than the last time and all three helms looked at the source of noise.

**::Sorry to interrupt but can any of you help me find the ? I am kinda lost here.:: - Vectra**

The mechs looked at each other as if silently asking why the femme was talking through their comm. links. Why was it such a big deal that she didn't have vocal cords? ''How rude of us, come inside.'' She walked cautiously into the room and closed the door behind her.

She hated being vulnerable and having three mechs in the same place was starting to leave a streak of fear in her. ''My designation is Perceptor. He is Wheeljack and the other mech is Skyfire.'' By the looks, the mech in front of her looked like a microscope. She nodded.

**::I am Vectra, a medic apprentice.:: - Vectra**

''Ah! We've heard of a new member. So what brings you here?'' Skyfire asked kindly. The big shuttle seemed really friendly, gentle, something Vectra was not used to.

**::I don't have a map of the base, and I don't know where the is. I am kinda low on energon.:: - Vectra**

The mechs were alerted at this and stood up to help guide her into the right direction. They aggreed to leave the laboratory with Vectra. They could use a cube of energon themselves.

The four of them left and started to walk towards the lounge. To be in a group, Vectra panicked, because she only refueled when she was alone. She was unable to show her face in public so it left her unused to be among other bots.

''When did you arrive?'' Wheeljack asked, his head fins flashing green in curiousity.

**::Three solar cycles ago. I just finished my first shift in the medbay.:: - Vectra**

''Where is your vocalizer?'' Perceptor asked bluntly without realising that he was asking a tender topic. Vectra grimaced behind the mask.

**::Sorry! It's a sore topic. Let's just say that I don't have one.:: - Vectra**

''Sorry!'' All three of the mechs apologised when hearing her declare that she didn't want to answer that question. A few kliks later they were standing outside the . The noise of bots made her dizzy with anxiety. She was nervous. To her dismay the door opened revealing that the whole room was crowded beyond its capacity.

There were femmes too. She heard that these femmes were the best fighters on Cybertron. A pink one, a blue femme, a red femme were sitting with mechs at a table.

''Hey, Wheeljack! No explosions this time?'' A mech half-drunk from high-grade asked rudely from the already embarrassed mech. All optics diverted to them but most did not pay attention to the mechs. They were interested in the unknown femme with them.

Most of them got the impression that the femme was with the mechs… in other ways. Why would any sane femme be with the three most dangerous mechs in Iacon? Those three slaggers could get everybot killed with a single wrong move in their laboratory and the base could very well explode.

''Not this time!'' Wheeljack shouted back good-naturedly. Vectra made her way towards the dispenser and filled a cube with fresh energon. Her mouth watered at the sight. She felt all optics on her silently making her more uncomfortable.

''You are Vectra?'' A deeper femme voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned to the red femme who was taller than her and bulkier than her. She envied such thick armour but her frame structure was created to be light. For the purpose to have more room for medical tools.

**::Yes, I am.:: - Vectra**

The silence which followed her designation was annoying the Pit out of her. Why in Primus was it such a big deal that she used comm. links? It seemed like a rare sight. ''I am Firestar. Come sit with us.''

**::It would be good but I could use some recharge.:: - Vectra**

''Ratchet worked you hard?'' The blue one asked. The black mech beside her put an arm around her waist. Her spark squeezed in envious jealousy but held herself. She felt tears well behind her optics.

**::I had a full shift and repaired Hound.:: - Vectra**

''Knew the fragger wouldn't be careful with the new ones.'' The blue femme spat out. ''By the way, I am Chromia. This fragger beside me is Ironhide, Weapons Specialist.'' Ironhide grunted and nodded at her.

**::Nice to meet you!:: - Vectra**

''I am Arcee and he is Springer.'' The vibrant green mech smiled and waved at her but also put an arm around the pink femme. Vectra nodded but she saw them sit uncomfortably when no sound, not even a chirp or click escaped her. She had no such ability. She refused to put back her vocalizer.

**::Well, have a nice cycle. I have to go.:: - Vectra**

They waved at her and she left just as silently as she arrived. ''Why is she not speaking?'' Arcee asked as she glanced towards the door. The twins were thinking the same too and leaned closer to hear. Sunstreaker was trying not to get noticed that he was interested too.

''Moonracer said that Vectra didn't have vocal cords, even the programs were deleted from her processors. The Pit knows why. So she is mute.'' Firestar got slapped by a furious Chromia. ''Hey, it's the truth!''

''Don't talk like that. It's rude.'' The blue femme grumbled clearly taking after her sparkmate. Ironhide grunted and downed down his cube.

''You coming to the shooting range?'' Chromia stood up and smiled at him.

''See you all later.'' The pair left the.

* * *

Vectra was busy tidying up her quarters because it was dusty and she hated dust. She heard a knock on her door and cautiously opened it only to reveal Ratchet.

''I forgot that you need to learn more. I brought you these.'' He pulled out at least fifty data pads from his subspace and handed them to her. If she could Vectra would have choked on her breath. Fifty? Primus! Life sucked! How was she going to keep them in processor and be at the medbay for further lessons?

**::Uh, thank you.:: - Vectra**

''These are advanced topics. We will start your lessons the next solar cycle. Recharge and read all of them. You have an orn to know all of it.'' Vectra wanted something to throw at this mech but chose not to. He was her mentor and she wanted a good first impression.

**::Understood.:: - Vectra**

''I am sorry for throwing you with this amount but we have to be quick with your lessons. Battles are getting more frequent and I need all the help I can get.'' The femme felt touched that at least he valued her a little bit.

**::Thank you.:: - Vectra**

''Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?'' Ratchet was not expecting to get such a strong reaction from her because she shut the door right into his face plates. He rubbed his nasal ridge which creaked. He grimaced but said nothing. ''Great! You fragged it up!'' He muttered to himself. He knew he shouldn't force her to tell what was a horrible experience for her.

She would tell him when she was ready. His comm. link opened suddenly and his Prime was on the line.

**::Prime?:: - Ratchet**

**::Ratchet! Can you come to my office?:: - Optimus Prime**

**::Going.:: - Ratchet**

Optimus shuddered before closing the line with his medic. He had a restless recharging cycle and he felt an upcoming helm-ache threaten him. He leant back in his chair and stared blankly at the report on his desk. He knew he should work but he just couldn't get the femme out of his processors. The first time she touched him his spark felt alive after millions of years, it felt alive. It was pretty uncomfortable.

After Elita's death he had never allowed another mech or femme tend to his needs. He missed his past sparkmate, his Elita but he sensed that something would happen and soon. Something big, his spark knew but his processors refused to dwell on it.

He knew his relationship with Elita had been based on friendship and when Elita reached a high position as femme commander, the Senate had seen fit to make them a bonded pair. He loved Elita dearly and he knew she felt the same but… after a time their bond turned to more like friendship. It was disturbing and calming at the same time. Elita had always been dependable and she loved him in her own way. They learnt to love each other in their own way.

He mourned her for a long long time and did not even consider taking another lover. He had lost a great friend and a tender lover. Feeling her spark cling to him in her last moments were devastating. To feel their bond break and tearing up, it almost brought him to his knees and he wanted to offline himself. Being a leader required a strong mech and he buried himself in his work. He remained a loyal friend, compassionate for everybot and fought against Megatron with renewed power to get proper revenge for Elita. He knew violence was bad and it was against his moral codes but he felt that he should reciprocate the feeling to Megatron.

Then he thought about trying for another relationship. His spark would break under the pressure if another died on him. He rubbed his chin when Ratchet entered Prime's office.

''What did you want, Prime?'' Ratchet asked gruffly. The medic was annoyed because he got a comm. from First Aid that the twins had another incident with Ironhide. Those two were always asking for a deactivation or a reformation.

''I wanted to talk about your new apprentice, Vectra. I have read her file.'' he stated but the mere image of her sent his spark into a frenzy. Why was he feeling it? There could never be anything between them. He was old, she was young and he still firmly refused to replace his former sparkmate.

''What do you want to know about her?'' The medic was getting suspicious. Why was Optimus asking about Vectra?

''She talks through communication links. Why?''

''All I know is that she and her family unit were captured by decepticons and that was the last time I heard her talking. I tried to ask her to tell me what happened but she still refuses.'' Ratchet sighed and sat down without invitation. No reason to be formal with his friend/leader.

''She said that her family members were killed.''

''Yes, they were. I knew them. All of them. She had two wonderful older brothers and a young little sister. Her creators were great mechs from the lower class but still bright and energetic. They were a great family unit until the decepticons attacked Crystal City.'' Optimus tried to remember that incident because there were only a few times when Crystal City had been surrendered to Decepticon influence.

''It was when Megatron killed most of the politicians?'' he asked suddenly recalling everything. The decepticons took many hostages and used them for their own twisted pleasure and asked energon for exchange.

''Yeah, that time. They were dragged along too. We all thought they were killed. Most of them were but when Fixit brought me a little femme without a vocalizer… Primus it was horrible. She had been in stasis recharge with a large hole in her tiny throat, her vocalizer in her lap. Probably torn out. It was even a miracle that she lived through that. She lost a lot of energon.'' Optimus shuddered at the image he presented before himself. It must have been a huge amount of trauma for her to deal with.

''That answers my question. How did she escape? If I recall the reports they said that nobot were rescued and nobot had been alive.''

''That's something I would like to know too but that little fragger wouldn't even tell me. I almost convinced myself to let Perceptor into that little processors of hers. She might have a face mask but I can clearly see that since that cycle it's eating at her. She needs to let it out and move on. She needs help but she doesn't accept my help.'' Ratchet sighed while saying this.

Prime thought about this. If he could help her at least his spark would get the satisfaction being near her. If that was what his spark wanted. At that thought his spark almost leapt out of his chest.

''Is something bothering you, Optimus?'' Ratchet asked cautiously. The Prime snapped his gaze at his CMO and thought about how to approach this topic.

''Is there any chance that I can help her?''

''You are her leader. There is a chance but don't be hard on her. I want her functioning and not getting glitches, compute?'' Ratchet was swinging a wrench in front of his face and Optimus nodded.

''Clear.''

Oddly enough he felt excited to have the chance to know her better. He didn't think about the way his spark was thrumming happily. He didn't want to frighten Ratchet that there was something wrong with his spark. Primus, the medic would throw a tantrum and drag him into the medbay for a whole system check-up. He shuddered at that.

''Oh and Optimus!'' The leader looked at the retreating frame of his medic. ''System check-up in two orns.''

'_Primus help me!'_ Optimus face-palmed himself…

* * *

So this was the newest chapter! What do you think? Please let me know your opinions!


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy New Year guys! **I am back again :) Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and add! :) I hope you will like this chapter too! :)

**Astrosecond:** 1/2 Earth seconds

**Breem:** 8.3 Earth Minutes

**Deca Cycle:** 1 Earth Month

**Groon:** 1 Earth Hour

**Joor:** 6 Earth Hours

**Klik:** 1.2 Earth Minutes

**Nano-klik:** 1 Earth Second

**Orn:** 1 Earth Week

**Solar Cycle:** 1 Earth Day

**Stellar Cycle:** 1 Earth Year

**Vorn:** Century ~ 100 Years ~ 1 Year on Cybertron

Enjoy the chapter! :)

* * *

Chapter Three

A few orns went rather quickly for everybot on the base. The decepticons were unusually active and stole energon whenever they could. Iaconian warrior autobots were called all over Cybertron to help defend cities. Often the bots came back almost half deactivated. Vectra was a huge help to the medics because she could tend more serious injuries and the others could move on to the next patient.

Ratchet was pleased with the progress Vectra was making. He dumped her into a lot of homeworks and called her into as many shifts as he dared in order to see how much stress she could handle before completely breaking down. This cycle she released Blades as her last patient.

''Anybot for the cycle?'' Came the question from First Aid. Vectra liked First Aid. He was a nice medic. Young like herself and she could ask everything from him minimizing the chance to get a dent on her helm.

**::I cleared Blades for tomorrow's duty. He will be fine now. Just a few wires, nothing serious.:: - Vectra**

''Thank you. I had my servos full with the others.'' First Aid patted her shoulder blades, silently thanking for her help. He didn't have the chance to tend to his brother.

**::No need to thank me.:: - Vectra**

''You should go and have a full recharge cycle. You need it too.'' First Aid stated before he started to kick her out of the med bay. Vectra might have been obedient but she rarely let go of the reports on their desks.

Most of the medics realized that whenever they were not on duty, all of their reports were finished… Vectra finished everybot's medical reports so they would not have trouble with it. And they were guilty for leaving a huge amount of work. She always felt the need to help the other medics with their reports.

**::Thank you. Have a good shift, First Aid.:: - Vectra**

''Have a pleasant recharge.'' Vectra smiled behind her face mask. She nodded and left the med bay silently walking to her quarters. The base was silent, everybot was either on their shifts or recharging. The halls were silent and most of them were dark. Before she turned towards her quarters, she decided to get a cube or two of regular energon to store in her quarters.

She avoided the rec. room at all costs. Suddenly her comm. link sounded and Ratchet's voice came through it.

**::Vectra! Come to the command center. We are having an emergency!:: - Ratchet**

Vectra quickly filled three cubes with fresh energon before subspacing them away. She walked in a hurry to reach the command center.

The command center was deserted save for: Prowl, Ratchet, Kup, Springer and Blaster was sitting at a terminal to keep up the rush of news, and lastly Optimus walked into the room too. His first glance landed on Vectra who stood rigidly before he grunted and walked up to his SIC.

''What's our status?'' he asked in his oh so deep voice. It sent shivers down her spine and caused her spark to stir in its chamber. It thrummed happily at the voice of her leader. She cursed herself silently before Ratchet touched her shoulder.

''Are you alright?'' He stood near her and whispered into her audio. Optimus somehow felt the lack of attention from a few of his officers and glanced at the two medics. His battle computer and mating coding almost made him release a growl.

''Sir?'' His SIC called him again before the Prime looked back at the screen. A newly built tunnel looked like it would collapse at any given moment. The workers were trying to save a lot of expensive machines but with no luck.

''Ratchet! Call every medic into the med bay. The two of you will come with us and investigate if the workers are injured. Both of you will be able to tend to their most serious injures. Let us hope we will not lose one of us.'' He looked over his crew and transformed into his truck alt-mode.

Everybot around him transformed too. Vectra chose to be a Mercedes-Benz E-Class T modell. It suited her. Optimus watched her for a few moments when the two medics were discussing possible injures to prepare themselves. Ratchet and Vectra excused themselves to gather other important tools from the med bay.

He watched her transform. Her alt-mode screamed of luxury. He liked it. He mentally slapped himself for letting his mind wander to other thoughts when he was needed in a serious situation.

Optimus, Ratchet, Vectra, Kup, Springer left the command center and the main building, heading towards the critically damanged tunnel. Tense kliks later, they found themselves in front of the tunnel.

''Prime, sir!'' A young worker ran towards them and saluted. Optimus nodded.

''What happened?'' he asked as the medics looked at the bots sitting outside. Most of them only had dents and a few broken armour pieces but nothing serious.

''Quickstream and Silvershade got into a fight. Silvershade pushed Quickstream against a pillar which broke under his weigh.'' Everybot was listening when Sandstorm was receiving another static-filled comm. ''Sir! We've found three other injured workers. They need medical attention.'' Ratchet was alerted at that and patted the femme's shoulder armour to get her attention.

''Let's go inside.'' But strong hands prevented them from moving. Optimus was standing behind them with a frown on his face plates.

''You are not going inside without back-up. It is too dangerous.'' His optics lingered on the small femme who had unconsciously captured his spark.

''Optimus, be reasonable. If the tunnel collapses you can be seriously damaged because of your large frame.'' Ratchet tried to talk some sense into the big autobot.

''I will not argue with you about this, Ratchet. I am going in with you two.'' He gave his two medics a commanding look. Then Ratchet grumbled something under his breath and nodded.

''Don't transform. Engine sound can cause a lot of damage to the walls.'' the young bot said hurriedly when he saw the others transform.

''Let's get moving then.'' Optimus said finally and transformed back into his bi-pedal mode. Kup and Springer remained outside and guarded the entrance. They waited for the call from their leader if something went wrong. Their destination was deep within the new tunnel.

Two breems of quick walking and they found the three injured mechs on the ground. One had a huge gash on top of his helm. The other two were harbouring broken limbs and all of them had dents, holes on their frames. Energon leaking out of the holes.

''Vectra. You stabilize the broken limbs.'' The femme nodded and rushed to the two mechs. They activated their optics and looked at her. She took out necessary tools and started to cut through the thick armour. From a distance Optimus watched the femme do her job.

He couldn't help the flutter in his spark. Optimus felt warmth spread through him. It made him smile behind his face mask. Ratchet was in his sour mood and yelled at the mech who was squirming away from his touch. ''Why you little pit-''

''Keep it easy Ratchet. The mech is barely conscious.'' But a sudden dent made their fearless leader yelp in pain. The infamous wrench hit the dusty ground and left a deep dent on Optimus' helm.

''Don't even ask why you got it.'' Ratchet growled and kept up the delicate work. He looked at Vectra and saw her work silently at the mechs. At least they were going to be fine.

Optimus glared at the CMO then started to look around. The walls seemed stable, a crack suddenly got his attention. It kept going upper and upper on the ceiling. It made him worry. ''Ratchet?''

''I am almost done.'' Vectra comm. ed him and said that she had stabilized the limbs. It took more than four breems to finish these. ''Alright! We are done. Not a fine job but at least they will be alright if we get them back at the med bay.''

''I will comm. Kup and Springer.'' It was a bit of time when they arrived and helped the two mechs with broken limbs to stand up and helped them out. Ratchet and Optimus grabbed the helm-injured mech and completely forgot about Vectra.

The young medic cleaned up their mess of energon and metal before subspacing her tools and decided that she had to follow her companions out. Though the lights were still flickering, the whole area looked deserted and sometimes… dark.

She contacted Ratchet only to find that her message was not going through to the medic.

_Strange!_

Optimus managed to call the two other bots but hers didn't reach him? She started to walk when she heard a crackling noise from above her. A series of dust and pieces of metal fell upon her and she quickly speeded up. Still the entrance was too far. Outside Ratchet and Kup sighed relieved that everybot was out of the slagging tunnel when Ratchet's spark skipped a few times.

He looked around franctically and his optics widened in fear. ''Vectra!'' The medic breathed fearfully.

''The tunnel will collapse within a few nano-kliks.'' The head of the project shouted to the workers who refused to leave their comrades. Optimus and Ratchet looked at each other. The leader's spark lurched at the thought of the young femme being in danger. Her lithe frame would be unable to support any kind of weigh.

''I am going in after her.''

''I am going with you.'' Ratchet said and stood in front of his leader.

''A medic needs to be with them. I am going in and that's final, soldier!'' Ratchet hated when Optimus called him a soldier and he knew that tone. It was a cold commanding tone.

Pleased that his medical officer was finally aggreeing with him, he marched into the tunnel. He was running at his form's full speed but still nothing. He contacted her but nothing came back. He knew he was threading a dangerous line because his heaviness caused the walls to shake. Soon he saw a small form, Vectra was speeding in her alt-mode.

''VECTRA!'' Optimus shouted but soon regretted. He saw that after the femme the tunnel was collapsing in on itself.

**::I couldn't send a message out. Something was blocking my communication.:: - Vectra**

**::There is no time anymore. Get under me!:: - Optimus Prime**

**::But sir!:: - Vectra**

**::That is an order, Vectra. Under me!:: - Optimus Prime**

The noise of the falling metals reached their audios and all Vectra felt was a heavy weigh pressed onto her and she lost consciousness. She didn't have time to duck under him fully though his arms tried to shield most of her.

* * *

''What on Cybertron takes them that long?'' Kup cursed and kicked a piece of metal away.

''Holy Primus!'' Springer shouted when the dust reached them and it clogged their vents. Ratchet cursed and covered himself.

* * *

Vectra didn't know how much time had passed but she didn't feel any weigh on her. She hurt all over and only Primus knew how much damage she had. She clearly remembered that Optimus Prime had pulled her under him. Her optics shot open and she searched for her commander.

'_Almighty Holy Primus!' _she thought and gasped at what she saw. Optimus Prime was laying a good distance away from her. He was leaking from his back armour and his left arm was twisted in an almost non-cybertronian way. He was badly injured and all because of her.

**::Sir?! Optimus Prime?!:: - Vectra**

No sound escaped him and Vectra scanned him quickly. His left arm was dislodged and crushed lightly, his helm was dented close to his processors but not reaching it, his back was stabbed with a crushed metal piece and was leaking badly. He had dents and holes all over him, energon leaking out of the holes. But still he was a lot more massive than her.

Ratchet would have a pit of a time repairing him!

She wished that it was her instead of him. She looked at her tigh when she felt the wires tearing up. The metal was completely torn and wires sparked in the darkness. The main fuel line needed to be replaced, no patch could stop the leaking. Her right side was sparking too and was reacting with the leaking energon, the wound was deep.

She had a theory on how she got them all. She was leaking from various places but she was not concerned with herself. She tried another time to contact him through communication but he didn't answer. He was still alive but really damaged and not conscious. And it was all her fault! What kind of a medic she was? Letting others get injured because of her?! She would never forgive herself this, never in the pits!

She pulled out her tools and despite the fact that her systems wanted immediate recharge she started to work on him with all the knowledge she possessed.

The air around them was dusty and it was messing with both of their vents. Vectra felt the first waves of dizziness hitting her. She just managed to finish her leader and stopped all the leaking. He was stabilized enough to be moved. She looked down at her peds. Fluids covered the ground. It was party Optimus' energon but most of it now was hers. She considered this her punishment.

Her processors sent warnings, she dismissed them all. She shut down all pain receptors, only a dull pain registered in her mind.

''What- happened?'' She looked to her right only to find Optimus' optics flickering with life. She smiled behind her mask and silently thanked Primus for letting him live.

The sound of another system next to him drew his attention and he locked optics with Vectra's visor. ''Vectra? Are- alright?''

Vectra shook her head and moved her hand away from the gash in her side. His optics followed the trail of energon. His fuzzy processors slowly registering the danger they were still in. ''Did you manage to repair it?'' he asked again and tried to sit up. Her little hands pushed him back.

She would not let her pain cloud his processors. He should not be worried about her well-being… she would not let him know about her condition. ''Any… other injury?'' He roved over her body and saw the damage done to her tigh. ''How did you get it?'' She shook her head and leant back against the crumpled wall. He stared at her for a few nano-kliks before looking ahead.

He didn't speak for some time when a cube of energon was pressed into his servo. He looked at it. She nodded at him before getting comfortable.

The femme was breathing slowly, while he studied her. Deep dents covered her whole frame, smaller leaks adorned her armour aside from the two main injuries. ''How much was I injured?''

She thought for a moment before moving slowly again. She grimaced in pain behind the mask. Her movements were jerky and slow before pointing towards his dislodged arm, funny, he couldn't feel it. Then she touched the back of his armour. She had been fortunate because there had been enough space between his frame and the ground that she managed to repair him… only slowing the energon and patching up the hole…

He drank the energon until it was emptied and felt some of his lost energy coming back. ''Did you refuel?''

Again the femme shook her head. She had fed her leader two times in his unconscious state and this was the last cube. She had energon… the cycle before…

She wrote again. ''Did the others answer you?'' Vectra wrote nothing. She failed again.

Some time passed again. The results were still pinging at her but she didn't want to see them. The place was silent when…

**::Vectra?:: - Ratchet**

**::Sir?!:: - Vectra**

**::Primus! Are you two alright?:: - Ratchet**

**::I patched Optimus up. A gash on his back and his left arm is dislodged. I repaired him with my knowledge. It will hold still till you get us out.:: - Vectra**

**::Good job. And you?:: - Ratchet**

**::I am fine. Nothing serious.:: - Vectra**

**::Alright. The wreckers are here and moved a good deal of metal. Another four or five breems and you two will be out.:: - Ratchet**

'_I will not hold out till that time!' _she thought sadly. She hated lying but she didn't want the medic to freak out because of her and she purposely neglected herself to near deactivation.

A servo suddenly touched the side of her face mask. She was startled to see a huge servo stroking her mask.

''I do not know why but… can I see your face?'' he breathed the words out. Vectra shook her head and moved the servo away. ''Why?''

She wrote onto the dust. She wrote that he would be disgusted if he saw her. ''Let me decide it for myself. Please!'' His optics spoke the truth but Vectra felt herself vulnerable without her face mask.

She keened to herself in distress before commanding her visor and the mask to retract into her helm. Sensing the vulnerability she tried to cover herself with her servos but a powerful one grabbed it easily. It forced hers down then grabbed her chin and softly forced her to look at him.

The silence was awkward as he studied her face plates. Shame overcame her and let her tears ran down.

Optimus was stunned. He couldn't say anything. The femme's face plate was beautiful and ugly at the same time. He couldn't decide which would be a better way to describe her. Huge scars were marring her white face plates. It spoke of all the pain she had to endure.

Yet, he couldn't find another word than… stunning. Just because a face plate was scarred heavily, didn't mean that she was not beautiful. His spark melted in its chamber. Her frightened and tired blue optics bore into his. He couldn't break the contact. And he knew that he had fallen in love and so quickly that it overwhelmed him.

He didn't notice the amount of energon gathering close to his side. But he was disappointed when she suddenly yanked her helm away from his servo and the visor and mask clicked into place.

He still didn't have it in himself to look away. A rush of protectiveness washed through him and he smiled despite the pain he was in. He felt his functioning limbs getting heavier. He heard sounds from the other side and couldn't help the feeling of sleepiness. Nobot was able to make him stay awake and slowly cascaded into a deep stasis lock. Beside him the femme went limp from the loss of energon.

''OPTIMUS PRIME! SIR?! VECTRA?!''

''WE'VE FOUND THEM. GET RATCHET!''

''PRIMUS! FIRST AID, MOONRACER GET WORKING ON VECTRA! SHE LIED TO ME!''

* * *

What do you think of this one? Please leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

I am back again! Thank you for all the reviews, adds and alerts! :) I think I have inspiration for this fanfiction I hope you will like this chapter too! :)

**Astrosecond:** 1/2 Earth seconds

**Breem:** 8.3 Earth Minutes

**Deca Cycle:** 1 Earth Month

**Groon:** 1 Earth Hour

**Joor:** 6 Earth Hours

**Klik:** 1.2 Earth Minutes

**Nano-klik:** 1 Earth Second

**Orn:** 1 Earth Week

**Solar Cycle:** 1 Earth Day

**Stellar Cycle:** 1 Earth Year

**Vorn:** Century ~ 100 Years ~ 1 Year on Cybertron

Enjoy the chapter! :)

* * *

Chapter Four

Some time later Vectra came out of stasis recharge. Her helm hurt like a whole tunnel had collapsed on her. _'Oh, yeah, the tunnel had indeed collapsed on us!'_ But soon a neon green rescue Hummer's frame stood before her. Looking up at him told her that he was beyond pissed at her. _'Here comes the wrench soon…'_

They stared at each other for quite some time when the CMO decided to talk. ''Do you know what you did?'' he growled. Vectra was beyond caring. She awaited the punishment without protesting.

**::I know and I did it willingly.:: - Vectra**

''Do you know how much trouble you caused me so I can repair you?'' The medic seethed and glowered at her. The femme just laid there unmoving. She dared not to speak and make her mentor angrier. ''Why did you lie to me? We would have been much quicker if you just told us that you were seriously injured.''

**::I was to be blamed that the Prime was injured. I had to punish myself.:: - Vectra**

''We are autobots and not decepticons. Our ways of punishment are not through pain.'' The medic thought he would glitch. The femme had willingly caused herself almost a deactivation because of energon loss… and she just considered it a punishment.

**::But I made a mistake and was left behind when I should have paid more attention to what you said. He should have not come after me. I was not worth his injuries.:: - Vectra**

A loud _'ClANG!'_ made the other medics cring and look at the femme in symphaty. ''Get back to work all of you because I have spare wrenches.'' First Aid and Swoop turned back to repair Optimus' cosmetic injuries and dared not to look back. When Ratchet was satisfied he turned back to the femme. ''You were irresponsible and threatened your own health because of some stupid aft guilt. And what if Optimus started getting worse?'' he shouted now, his worry for both of his comrades took most of his patience. He had been afraid about how he would find Optimus but he looked better than the young femme.

Vectra had been leaking energon and it coated the ground under Optimus. Ratchet almost had a sparkattack when he saw both of them. Both of them looked like slag but quite frankly, the femme now looked worse than his leader. And the thought that his young apprentice lied to him about her true condition hurt him. Why did she not tell him that she had wounds that she could not repair herself? Or that her self-repair system couldn't deal with it?

**::I would have repaired him again with my knowledge.:: - Vectra**

''Knowledge my camshaft! Losing so much energon could have clouded your judgement… you endangered yourself but our leader too.''

**::You expect me to end my apprenticeship here?:: - Vectra**

''Primus, no! But you need to learn that you have to repair yourself too in order to repair others. An injured medic is no better than a deactivated bot. Understood?''

**::Yes, sir!:: - Vectra**

''Good now rest! You need it. After you are out of here, you will be put only on light medical duty. No field duty unless you are the last medic in Iacon. So no heavy physical job, clear?'' he asked and threatened with his wrench.

**::Crystal clear.:: - Vectra**

''Now about your face mask-'' _'CLANG!'_ Ratchet had forgotten that there was another wrench beside Vectra and the femme threw it up at him and hitting him on his nasal ridge. The neon green medic stared at her for a moment before bursting out and laughing. First Aid and Swoop looked back at them. ''I think I deserved that.''

**::One more sentence about my face mask and your helm will be the next one.:: - Vectra**

''Is that a threat?''

**::A death wish on your part.:: - Vectra**

''I just wish you would tell me what's bothering you.'' Ratchet knelt down next to her berth and whispered into her audios. As if Primus had a sense of humour Prime just came out of his stasis recharge. He groggily onlined his optics and put a servo to his helm. He heard the low whisper of somebot and when he looked in the direction of the voice, his mech fluids froze.

Of course being a mech and harbouring a deep attraction for the femme laying on the other berth with a mech being so close to her, it made a mech see red.

**::I do not need your or anybot else in this matter. I hope you will leave this topic alone. I am perfectly fine, Ratchet.:: - Vectra**

''I know you are not alright. I can see how you move. You need medical help, somebot who understands you and can help you through the mental trauma. You've bottled your feelings up throughout these vorns. You need to let it out.'' Ratchet whispered, unaware of the intensely glowing optics of Prime. Clearly embarrassed, First Aid pushed his weigh on another leg and cleared his throat.

''Sir?! Optimus is out of his recharge.'' Ratchet stood up and looked one last time at the laying femme, then looked into the furious optics of his leader. He narrowed his optics and did a double scan on him. Feeling this, Optimus let out a growl which was so unlike him… Ratchet's own optics widened.

Was his leader jealous? Optimus' spark was beating wildly in its chamber, his energon was rushing way too quickly for his health and his muscle cables were overly tense.

_Oh, yes!_

Now Ratchet remembered the scene in the command center. Vectra had been acting strangely in the center. It made Ratchet worried. Now he understood and at the same time he was happy for it. Optimus seemed like he would chop off his helm for even saying something into her audios… hehe, now the CMO knew why.

_A sparkmatch!_

It rarely happened nowadays. The war still raging outside and still destroying their once glorious planet… the chances were slim to find a bot's true other half. Often bots merged their sparks out of desperation and somehow managed to cope up with the differences. It was dangerous though… bonding with a stranger… literally… because your spark did not find the match with the other's.

And a sparkmatch happened to their almighty leader. Ratchet looked Vectra to see if she would react at some point only to hear a growl from his leader. The medic let a smirk play on his lips… well… really interesting…

And slagging time for Optimus to find somebot else. Elita's death had shaken the poor bot so much that he dared not to look at any femme or mech. He feared that he would not be faithful to his dead sparkmate. Of course Ratchet tried to tell him nicely, then rudely, yelled, shouted, smacked, threw wrenches at his helm and still the stubborn leader refused to start a new relationship.

Well this would change or both of their sparks would suffer the rejection.

Ratchet decided to stop tempting his leader to cut off his helm and he walked slowly to the resting leader. Optimus glared at him as if the medic were a decepticon even a decepticon didn't earn such a glare. ''How are you feeling?'' The question made Optimus' frame jump slightly.

''Better. I am aching all over.'' Optimus' optics softened when he looked at the masked femme on the other side of the med bay. Ratchet covered her with a blanket and was resting peacefully.

''That's expected. Your back armour is off and most of your chest armour. We have to make new ones. A few rewiring but nothing more serious. Your vents were covered with dust and debris so I cleaned them out.'' If Optimus were listening or not Ratchet didn't know. But his scanners told him of the rapidly rising core temperature. ''Optimus!''

''Yes?'' Optimus came out of his wonderland.

''What are you thinking?'' the medic asked then hooked the leader up to a machine to monitor his systems.

''Nothing.'' Still to Ratchet's amusement the rising heat didn't reduce. He was curious to know what his leader was thinking. Suddenly Prowl entered the med bay with all his rigid movements.

''Sir! It is good to see you among us.'' the tactician greeted Optimus.

''Yes, I am. How are things going with the tunnel?''

''The wreckers are still there and seeing if anybot is under the debris. Other autobots are heading there too to save expensive machines. Everything is going smoothly now.'' Prowl answered and held out a data pad but Ratchet grabbed it.

''None of those. Prime will be on light duty for at least three days. You are in charge of the base.'' Optimus had a look on his face plates which said everything to Ratchet. ''No, Optimus. I am not going to fall for your widened cute optics. No paperwork, no commanding. Just rest and lots of energon. If I see you with a data pad, I am not going to be held responsible for what I will do to you.'' Ratchet threatened but he was serious. Nobot took him seriously and usually those bots came back to him with another set of injury.

''But a few data pads cannot-'' _'CLANG!'_ ''Ow, I swear-''

''Leave the swearing to me. You are forbid of reporting to duty.'' The leader looked at Prowl.

''I am capable to handle things until you are cleared from the medical attention. Until then, good cycle!'' Ratchet snorted and looked back at Optimus who was once again staring at the femme.

''Care to tell me what's in your overworking processors? I can literally see files running in front of your optics.'' Ratchet smirked when Optimus sent a dirty glare his way.

''Nothing.'' he mumbled and settled back on the berth. ''How badly was she hurt? She saved my life.''

''You saved her life, Optimus. If you hadn't been there, she would have been a tosted scrap metal. Don't forget that. Well besides the dents and holes, she had two really serious. One on her side and one on her leg. Both were infected and I had to hook her up for transfusion.'' At this Optimus looked at him in disbelief. The femme didn't show so much pain. ''She has high pain-tolerance if you ask me. I will put her on light duty too. Probably just paperwork. She loves doing our reports too.''

Optimus smiled despite the fact that his back pained him greatly. ''I see.''

''Does that smile mean that I can call her _'your femme'_?''

''Maybe.''

''About fragging time you try to form a relationship.'' Ratchet smacked Optimus upside the helm and earned a pained hiss from the said mech. ''Two solar cycle and you are out of here. No mental duty because you glitched once, the dent says all on your helm.''

''I understand, Ratchet.''

* * *

Two solar cycles later both Prime and Vectra were released from the med bay. Although both of them needed recharge, the femme seeing the tired medics, she insisted on taking the first shift. She would not do anything. Vectra sat down on the new desk which bore the name 'Vectra'. She glanced at the desk full of medical reports and sighed. Better starting than leave it for later. ''Should I help you?''

**::No, thank you. I think I will manage from now. You can retire for the cycle. Hopefully nobot will come for aid and I can finish these.:: - Vectra**

''Comm. me any time you feel like recharging. You need as much as we do. Well then, I will be going.'' First Aid waved at the femme before she heard the door slide back. She engaged the locks because she did not feel safe when she was engrossed in her work and somebot walked freely into the med bay, especially when she was alone.

**::Sir? I am sorry to interrupt your activities. But I have a request.:: - Vectra**

**::Speak.:: - Ratchet**

**::First Aid retired and I am alone in the med bay. I am asking for permission to lock the medical bay's door.:: - Vectra**

**::Why?:: - Ratchet**

**::I am not feeling safe alone but if you feel like it is nonesense I fully understand.:: - Vectra**

**::No, I was just surprised. You may engage the locks. Just activate the sensors around the door to know when somebot wants to enter.:: - Ratchet**

**::Thank you so much, sir. I will.:: - Vectra**

Vectra sighed happily and felt an immense relief wash over her systems. She typed in the computer terminal and activated all sensors around the corridor. Then she sat back down and started to write the pile of reports for her leader.

Before the tunnel accident, in truth, she had little recharge over these orns because whenever Optimus Prime had a meeting somewhy all medical officers were called there. In her processors she tought she was being punished because his large frame sent shivers down her own lithe one. She sighed dreamily and already saw the blue and red flamed truck in front of her optics. He was a masterpiece of Primus. Her spark always thrummed happily whenever she got a glimpse of him.

'_Why would anybot be interested in me? I am nothing more than a femme full of scars which can tell my whole life. I am ugly, a freak. Maybe all those mechs are telling the truth.'_ she thought sadly. She was meant to stay alone for the rest of her life. Her carrier said once that every transformer had a chosen other half in this universe. Some found their happiness, others did not. Was she in the group of not finding the true love?! She shook her helm and focused back on the reports.

Groons passed when she finished her reports. She stretched her sore limbs before glancing around. The med bay was clean but not too clean for her taste so she busied herself with sterilizing the tools they were using cycle after cycle.

If Ratchet found out that she went against his orders of not engaging in medical duties, he would be pissed but Ratchet wasn't here now. She did everybot's medical reports so they wouldn't have to worry about it. She liked writing reports. As for the cleaning…

Her HUD pinged to let her know that somebot wanted to enter and was walking down the hall towards the med bay. She commanded the locks to open up and the twins came in. Both of them were slagged and painted hot pink. She had to stiffle her giggles seeing them in this state.

She should have comm. linked Ratchet so one of them would do the work instead of her but her scanners told her that they weren't hurt that badly.

**::Should I know what happened?:: - Vectra**

''Just ran into Tracks and painted him, well we got it back now.'' She shook her head and pointed towards a medical berth. Her short experience with the twins taught her that both of them liked to be on the same berth.

''Hurry up so we can leave. Primus, I hope Ratchet doesn't come down.'' Sunstreaker whined and looked down at his paint job. He covered his optics with a servo and let out a distressed puff of air. Sideswipe grinned at the femme.

Vectra walked back to the table and grabbed the necessary tools. She silently stepped closer to them and started to work on Sunstreaker. The bot liked to be first so he could leave and repaint himself.

A long period of time passed rather quickly and she finished Sunstreaker's cosmetical damages. She had to bang out dents and rewire a few places. She winced when her side hurt a little. She would deal with it when she was alone again.

''Ya know we like you better than the Hatchet.'' She piped up at this and looked at the chesire grin on Sideswipe's face plates. Her nervous optics locked with Sunstreaker's who didn't look away. ''You are gentle even First Aid has a rougher side but he is way better than Ratch. But you, tell me you have a mech?''

Her spark started to pulse unhappily. She jerked away from the touch which invaded her personal zone.

The servo belonged to Sideswipe who grinned at her and kept caressing her arm. Her optics turned a bit towards red but mainly because of anger. She learnt how to scare away mechs and she learnt from the best.

While the twins were busy trying to reach her, she pulled out a heavy wrench from the floor and before the mechs had time to react she hit both mechs without warning! ''Owww stupid slagging femme! What was that for?''

**::For trying to seduce me. Now if you are not leaving within an astrosecond, I am going to comm. link Ratchet.:: - Vectra**

Before she blinked the twins were out of the med bay. She smirked in victory and cleaned the tools which were now covered in pink paint. She washed her servos and locked the door again.

* * *

The next joor was spent in relative silence. Vectra read the data pads Ratchet gave her, even examined the newly mentioned tools in them. Only Bumblebee came down to her because he had problems with his tank and he felt like he would purge. It turned out that the poor bot had a nasty virus in his systems and she had to wash out his tanks. The virus was removed and put him on light duty to ensure that he would not infect anybot else.

She wrote the medical report and put it on Ratchet's desk for acceptance. Before she even knew it she gave the next shift to Moonracer and she headed back towards her own quarters for a well-deserved recharge.

On her way she passed her leader's quarters and couldn't help but feel that something was going to happen. She couldn't live with herself if she let something happen to him. She asked for permission to enter his personal quarters although Optimus didn't know who wanted to come in.

He was engrossed in another data pad which contained new intels about decepticon plans including attacking Iacon. Clearly he waited for another soldier to seek him out. It didn't even cross his mind that even a medic would come in… it wasn't Ratchet, Optimus was sure now.

**::Sir? Should you not take it slowly?:: - Vectra**

Optimus visibly jumped at the sudden contact and looked up seeing the medic femme standing before him. For a moment or two his processors seemed to freeze and Vectra found herself uncomfortable under his gaze.

**::If you are not going to put down the data pad, I have to report to Ratchet. You should not stress your newly repaired frame.:: - Vectra**

Finally as if he had found his voice. ''I just finished one or two but thank you for your concern. I was going to rest for a bit.'' The femme nodded although she saw just how tired he was. _'Probably worked all lunar cycle.' _she thought.

**::Well then, I will leave you, sir!:: - Vectra**

''Optimus.'' he corrected and stood up as well. Vectra's heat began rising at the closing distance between them and gulped behind the face mask.

**::No, sir! It is highly rude to address you with your given designation.:: - Vectra**

''But here we are normal civilians. You should not be so uptight.'' he said and gazed uncertainly at her. He remembered the scarred white face plates underneath that mask and wondered if he could ever see it again. He was falling for the medic femme so quickly that he could hardly believe it.

**::It does not matter, sir. You are my leader and I am a lower class femme. I cannot address you like that. You should have a morning ration of energon, sir. It will do you no good to starve your systems.:: - Vectra**

''I will.''

**::Have a good cycle, sir!:: - Vectra**

''Vectra?'' The femme looked back from the doorway. ''Are you free this cycle?'' A dark grey blush appeard on her cheeks and she didn't know what do answer.

**::I just finished my shift in the med bay. I am free but I would like to catch a few groons of recharge. Next cycle I don't have a shift and I am due to a check up.:: - Vectra**

''Second joor? I will be waiting outside your quarters next cycle.'' He saw Vectra nodding before she stepped out of his quarters. It didn't help his situation because his spark seemed like he wanted to beat the slag out of him for letting their sparkmate out of his living area. Yet, he couldn't wait to spend some time with her and hopefully get to know her better.

When Vectra came out of his quarters she breathed in quickly. After her incidents with mechs in the past she refused to enter another bot's quarters. What on Cybertron was she thinking? Entering her commander's quarters so boldly? But Ratchet said that in emergency she had authority to enter anybot's quarters with the emergency codes. Well this was an emergency… she thought… at least and hopefully he would take her advice and get a decent recharge with a cube of energon.

She couldn't help but feel a little bit anxious about spending some time with the almighty autobot commander!

* * *

This was the 4th chapter. What do you think about it? Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I am finally back with a new chapter! I hope you are not too mad at me for being away from my fanfictions. I hope you all will like the new chapter :) Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favourites! :)

**Astrosecond: **1/2 Earth seconds

**Breem: **8.3 Earth Minutes

**Deca Cycle: **1 Earth Month

**Groon: **1 Earth Hour

**Joor: **6 Earth Hours

**Klik: **1.2 Earth Minutes

**Nano-klik: **1 Earth Second

**Orn: **1 Earth Week

**Solar Cycle: **1 Earth Day

**Stellar Cycle: **1 Earth Year

**Vorn: **Century ~ 100 Years ~ 1 Year on Cybertron

Enjoy the chapter! :)

* * *

Chapter Five

Vectra onlined after a well-deserved recharge, feeling well-rested. She laid on her berth and stared at the ceiling. It was rare these cycles to have the luxury to stay in the berth. She finished every single data pad Ratchet had given her. Things were a bit hazy but given the time to fully absorb all the new informations, Vectra knew she would remember everything. She always did.

But this cycle she had to look her best. Before she started to prepare for the 'date' or whatever the Prime wanted to call it, she was due for a check up. Better get over with it.

She sat up stretching in the berth before leaving her quarters. It was still early for anybot to be onlined but she liked to do things way before the others would be due to change shifts. And after this short time spent on the base she knew most of the bots weren't an early risers.

She arrived at the med bay and entered the room. Ratchet and Moonracer were doing reports but both of them looked like slag. They looked like they would fall off of the chairs.

**::Good cycle!:: - Vectra**

''In time.'' said Ratchet and grabbed a scanner from a nearby table and motioned for Vectra to lie down on a berth. He felt for the wound on her side and prodded it to see if it was sensitive. Vectra jerked a little but Ratchet guessed that it was somewhat from the sudden movement. ''Is it troubling you?'' Vectra shook her helm. Then Ratchet moved down to her tigh and got off the armour there to get a better look.

The wires were nicely healed and there were no signs of melting each other. He checked her energon level both in her tank and in her whole system. She needed to refuel soon but other than that she was almost healed. ''Don't do anything extremely stressing or your wounds will reopen. You are cleared but for today you will be free. The next cycle you can come back to the med bay. Now shoo, out!''

Vectra smiled behind the mask and attached the tigh armour back to its original place before getting off the berth. She saw Moonracer lean back and massage her forehelm and sighed. Ratchet glanced back at her then started to walk back to his assigned chair.

**::Long lunar cycle?:: - Vectra**

''Yeah. Nobot has been here but we have tons of reports to do. I don't know how you manage to do ours too. You know something we don't.'' Moonracer complained but a smile tugged at her lips. Vectra sighed softly before walking out of the med bay.

On her way back to her quarters she dared to enter the rec. room to gather a few cubes of regular energon to store in her own place. The door swished open to reveal that the whole place looked deserted save for the femmes at a table. Since Vectra lived in the base she didn't really make friends at all. She knew all the medics and Optimus and a little bit the three scientists (Wheeljack, Perceptor and Skyfire). But somewhy she was not really comfortable around anybot else.

''Vectra?! Grab a chair and sit with us.'' Arcee called to her. Vectra hesitated before she filled five cubes of regular grade energon and subspaced them. She sent her apologies to the femmes but she had other things to do. The two femmes nodded and watched as she left the rec. room.

Vectra walked urgently to her quarters and was releaved when the door's locks engaged. She changed the access code only she knew and only Ratchet would be able to get in here with his medic emergency codes. She put away the cubes she brought from the rec. room.

'_Time to get ready.' _she thought and sighed. She left her quarters and headed to the washraks. Checking her HUD she still had enough time before everybot would start rising.

On her way she met nobot and when she entered the washraks nobot was there too. She had to be quick before anybot saw her so she started the water, testing its temperature. The washraks were quickly filled with hot boiling steam. Just the way she liked a shower. She quickly stripped off her outer armour and neatly put the pieces into a corner.

She washed herself off not missing a spot. She didn't wash to get an interfacing session but she prided herself for being clean in all places. When she was satisfied with herself she washed off of her outer armour pieces and put them back on. She activated the drying system and felt the warm air blow her.

She looked into a nearby mirror and checked that she was indeed clean to almost perfection. Now she needed to wax herself with a speciel kind of wax which she got as a present from her Uncle who had been to Earth way before she had even been sparked.

On her way back she almost ran into Optimus Prime. He smiled warmly at her. ''Good cycle, Vectra!'' he greeted her. She nodded that she acknowledged his greeting.

**::Good cycle, sir!:: - Vectra**

''I need to see Ratchet for the check up but after it I will fetch you, is that okay?'' he asked and took in the femme before him. His olfactory sensors picked up the fresh smell of solvent. He smiled even wider.

**::It's alright, sir. I just need to do a few things myself before I am ready.:: - Vectra**

''Then I will not hold you up. Second joor.'' He reminded her and with that he started to walk away from her unaware that the femme was still standing on her spot and dazed. How did she get so lucky to even have a tiny bit of the great Optimus Prime's time?

Unaware to her, Optimus escaped the femme because his spark was throwing a tantrum inside its chamber. Warmth spread through his frame and caused his knee joints to go jelly. So the only option to overcome himself was that he had to go and see Ratchet.

Vectra hurried back to her quarters and put the exotic wax on her desk and put all of her armour on the floor. She grabbed a waxing cloth and applied the wax. She inhaled the wax and noted the delicious scent of cherry. She loved the standard scent of metallic wax but sometimes she liked a bit more extraordinary. And since cybertronians left Earth so long ago, it was not common for femmes or mechs to use Earth's spicy materials. Unlike her Uncle who offlined vorns ago. Since her family was deactivated on the decepticon base, her Uncle took care of her and he made this kind of wax for her.

Before she knew her bell chimed and she had to hurry so she wouldn't make Optimus wait so long. She fastened the latches on her breast plates and looked at her reflection. Not a spot was missed and her armour sparkled in the lights.

'_Perfect!'_ she thought. She was so nervous. It had been a few vorns since she had been asked out on a date… if this was even considered a _date_!

She commanded the door to open and she smiled at what she saw. Her leader and date was fully polished, his new chest armour freshly painted. He looked too good to be true and he was hers for this cycle! Every femme's dream! They both admired the other's paintjob when a sudden voice from the hallway broke the spell. Optimus cleared his throat clearly embarrassed that he had been staring at her. Seeing her freshly painted and waxed took his breath away. She was beautiful!

''Let us go!'' He offered her his arm which she took immediately. Vectra was giddy with excitement. She wondered what he had planned out. And still she couldn't believe that he wanted to go out with her! Something like this was so rare that a pang of fear reared its ugly head. ''You look beautiful this cycle!''

**::Thank you, sir. You-:: - Vectra**

''Optimus!'' he corrected and chuckled. What he had planned for this cycle, he was sure she would like it. With his high status it wasn't that of a trouble arranging this trip.

**::Of course. As I tried to say before, you look good too.:: - Vectra**

''Truth be told I do not even remember the last time I had to wax my armour.'' he answered sheepishly. The femme next to him shook her helm.

**::You should. Besides the good looks a wax can give, it gives extra protection to the armour.:: - Vectra**

Unfortunately they passed a few soldiers who saw their leader holding the smaller femme arm on his. Th bots looked at each other and communicated silently before a grin broke out on their face plates. But the pair remained level-helmed and didn't even flinch when the bots behind them whistled.

The commander led his date to the docks where his private shuttle was kept all the while his spark beating wildly in its chamber. He couldn't believe that after millenias of being alone, he would start to date again with another femme who could be his great great great grandcreation in age. Yet, age never mattered to cybertronians!

**::Where are we going?:: - Vectra**

''Would it be a surprise if I told you?'' he teased back and watched as she fastened the seatbelt around her torso. When he was sure she was safe he started typing on the keyboards.

**::Iacon flight terminal online.:: - SpeedLight**

**::Optimus Prime here. Asking permission to open Iacon's main hangar.:: - Optimus Prime**

**::Permission granted. Have a good flight, Commander and be careful.:: - SpeedLight**

**::Thank you, old friend! Optimus Prime out.:: - Optimus Prime**

Vectra watched him from behind. She was amazed that he knew how to use a shuttle. She shouldn't be surprised because being a leader, he needed to know about a lot of things.

''Are you comfortable enough?'' Optimus put the shuttle on autopilot and whirled around with his seat and faced the small femme. Vectra nodded and kept looking around. This so called shuttle was big enough to keep almost forty mechs inside. And this was only the Prime shuttle!

**::At least can I know which city, planet or land you planned for this cycle?:: - Vectra**

Optimus smiled softly and thought about it. He didn't want to give hints. He wanted to see the amazement on her face plates or even seeing it through her body language. He relaxed in his seat and looked away from her but from the corner of his optics he could clearly see her movements.

**::Will we not be under decepticon attack?:: - Vectra**

''This way is not common for decepticons to use for anything. I made sure that we are safe so you have nothing to worry about.'' he answered. He almost laughed when a tingling feeling started from the top of his helm to his pedes. Even on a date medics never let themselves relax. ''Everything fine with me?''

**::Your systems are tired. Ratchet would lecture you-:: - Vectra**

''More like throwing a wrench at me.''

**::I didn't want to say that but it's true. You should rest more often.:: - Vectra**

''I am fine. Being a leader never allowed somebot too much free-time.'' he replied and Vectra shook her helm. He was thick-helmed. But what he asked next… he was sure to change topics so quickly. ''It is still a bit of a time till we arrive and- Uh, would you- take off the face mask?'' he asked unsure if she would accept his wish.

**::I… don't think it's a wise idea.:: - Vectra**

''I am not disgusted by you. You do not have to be afraid of me.'' He saw Vectra hesitate for long nano-kliks before, his spark skipped a few beats, commanding her visor to retract into her helm. In the mines he didn't have the time to study her face. Her optics were blue like every autobot's but had a tint of silver around the edges.

He gulped slowly before daring to look lower. The mask had been removed too and he could see a blush colouring her cheeks. He smiled before looking at the scars on her white face plates. ''Are they from accidents?'' Vectra knew he was referring to her scars and she sighed. He was thrilled to see every emotion on her face. Since the tunnel accident he wished nothing more than to see her face again.

**::No, they aren't.:: - Vectra**

Anger and hatred boiled inside him towards those mechs who dared to hurt her. There was one really big scar starting from her forehelm to her chin. His tank churned at the thought of what she had to be through while getting them. ''I am sorry.''

**::Don't be. It's not your fault.:: - Vectra**

The silence which came upon them was awkward. Neither of them knew what to say to the other. Suddenly Optimus gasped which earned her attention. He opened his subspace and pulled out two cubes of energon. ''Normal energon. I do not want you under-energized.'' He smiled sheepishly and Vectra could do nothing but smile at him. Unknown to her his spark indeed skipped a few beats. She was beautiful when she smiled.

**::That is thoughtful of you. Thank you!:: - Vectra**

He offered her a cube which she took readily. He watched her consume the finest of regular-grade energon. Could it be that he was slowly starting to be ready for another relationship? Did he want to risk somebot's spark again by being with him? If the decepticons caught wind of this, that the Prime was dating again, they could very well use her against him. Or even worse… terminate her. He visibly shuddered at the thought.

**::Are you alright?:: - Vectra**

''Yes, I am. I was just thinking.'' he said and sipped from his own cube. Slowly the City came in view and Vectra gasped. No sound came from the place her vocal processors should have been but the awe on her face plates was enough to melt his spark and stir his ego.

'_Whoa! Cyber City!'_ she thought.

With minimal effort he set the shuttle on the ground. He saw a few soldiers and the City Leader standing not far away from the shuttle, clearly awaiting their arrival. Vectra freed herself from the safety belts and stood up. Optimus offered his arm again and led her out. On their way out the femme put the visor and mask back.

''Greetings, Optimus Prime!'' The deep raspy voice belonged to SteelJack who was almost as tall as the Prime. Every soldier including the City Leader, saluted to the Prime.

''Greetings, SteelJack! It is good to see you.'' Optimus replied. Vectra looked around and noted that the soldiers were a good helm or two taller than her. They were huge and had broad shoulder blades. Not being able to resist her medic coding she took her time scanning the soldiers. They looked at her curiously. From the feeling they knew she meant no harm but still they wanted to know what she was doing.

''Prime? What is your companion doing?'' SteelJack asked.

''Ah, I am sorry. I did not introduce her. She is Vectra, a medic apprentice. I have a feeling that she was scanning you all.'' The soldiers relaxed and smiled at her. One or two looked up and down.

''My pleasure, Vectra!'' SteelJack held out his servo which she took. Unknown to him Vectra was already trying to establish a comm. link with him.

**::It's nice to meet you too.:: - Vectra**

SteelJack looked at her surprised then looked at Optimus. ''She cannot talk normally.'' Vectra stepped beside the Prime again.

''I see. Well, let's go. I have a lot of things to do but I hope you two will know the way. Enjoy the City.'' SteelJack left with his soldiers and Optimus led Vectra out of the docking station.

**::I haven't been here for stellar cycles.:: - Vectra**

''Did you have education here?'' Optimus asked while they received odd looks from the bots on the streets. It was so uncommon to see the Prime of Cybertron between normal bots. The mechs looked at his femme companion and silently envied him. On the other hand femmes glared at Vectra for having the attention of Optimus Prime! It was amusing!

**::Just for a short time. A few stellar cycles. I have been assigned to study in the local hospital. I had a great time here!:: - Vectra**

'_Then we shall see your teachers soon!'_ he thought happily. After a long time of walking they approached a familiar building. Vectra's optics widened when she saw the white building with a red cross. The hospital.

It wasn't a romantical thing to visit a hospital but whatever his femme desired.

''Let us go inside!'' Optimus suggested. The receptionist gasped when she saw them. Her optics landed on the Prime but soon she noticed the small femme beside him.

''Vectra! Primus, it's really you!'' The femme threw herself at Vectra who had only a few astro-seconds to balance themselves on their pedes.

**::It's good to see you too, Nurse!:: - Vectra**

**::You haven't deleted my comm. link. What are you doing here with the Prime?:: - Nurse**

**::A date.:: - Vectra**

**::Having a date in a hospital?:: - Nurse**

**::I don't know. I didn't even know he would take me here.:: - Vectra**

**::Ah, I see. A surprise date. Lucky you!:: - Nurse**

Optimus looked around the hall. He didn't really like hospitals. It reminded him of his young years when he had been witness to see bots dying. Ever since that event he hated hospitals. Ratchet's med bay was a lot like a private clinic for military soldiers but this was a local hospital far from decepticon influency.

He watched as the femmes chatted. His spark warmed at the feeling that he brought happiness to her. Then he saw an elder bot limping their way. He didn't know this bot. He had never seen him before.

''Nurse! What are you- Vectra! What the pit are you doing here?'' The bot was beyond surprised. Vectra released Nurse's arm and waited for her past mentor to approach her.

**::Nice to see you too, Hélion:: - Vectra**

''You've grown into a fine femme. Oh, Primus! I am rude. Greetings Optimus Prime!'' Hélion saluted in his own awkward way. The Prime chuckled and smiled warmly at the mech.

''Greetings to you too. No need to be so formal with me.'' he said and watched as the old mech relaxed.

''Thank you, sir!'' Vectra opened a three-way comm. link towards the mechs.

**::Hélion was my mentor when I was staying in this hospital. He still has his foul-language but he is a really good medic!:: - Vectra**

Optimus chuckled and wrapped his arm around Vectra's shoulders. A few breems later they said their goodbye and left the hospital.

**::Thank you, Optimus! It really meant a lot to me to see them again. Thank you!:: - Vectra**

Definitely building his ego! He smiled back and headed towards their main destination. He was so excited to see her reaction. A few breems later they stood before a huge building with beautiful ornaments decorating its front. Vectra furrowed her optic-brows and read the-

'_Cyber City Medical Doctor and Medical Assistant Academy! Oh, my Primus! This had been destroyed before! Primus!'_ she beamed happily and squeezed his arm. Medical Academies were rare nowadays and seeing a destroyed Academy rebuilt now, it was beautiful!

**::But we don't have permission to-:: - Vectra**

''It was nothing. Having a Prime status has its positive sides.'' Yep, Optimus' ego was growing! They walked inside the huge building where students were having their breaks.

Their arrival caused all optics to divert to them. The students had never seen the Prime in his full glory and it was an honor to see him. Vectra looked around. The Director was already waiting for them. ''Greetings, sir! Welcome in our Academy! My designation is Xantum!'' The mech greeted them.

''It is a pleasure meeting you, Xantum! My companion is Vectra, a medic apprentice!'' Xantum's optics glinted playfully at her and he smiled warmly.

''It is always a pleasure meeting new soon-to-be medics! Let's start then!'' And they started to wander around the building. The left side of the Academy gave place to a smaller private clinic where the wealthier bots cured themselves. Xantum showed them the laboratories where the students and fully-qualified medic mentors tried to invent new serums to diseases they had no cure before.

Then he showed them where the new medics and nurses dealt with newsparks and how to deliver them. Xantum said it was better if Optimus didn't see the standard procedure of a birth. The Prime knew the Director was right so he didn't pressure it. Optimus looked at Vectra who clearly was enjoying herself. It pleased him!

They passed students who seemed like in their first stellar cycle and they tried to rewire a leg. Vectra saw the problem but she didn't know if she was allowed to help. Xantum gave her permission and she slowly rewired the leg all the while having the students' full attention.

When she was finished the students thanked her help! With these tiny gestures Optimus knew he was hopelessly falling in love with her. Suddenly SteelJack appeard again out of nowhere.

''I am sorry sir for interrupting you but can I have a moment?'' he asked from the Prime. Optimus nodded and silently asked Vectra too. She nodded while she listened to Xantum. She owed Optimus so much for this exclusive trip!

**::I was just wondering that you don't want a new vocal processor?:: - Xantum**

**::I would rather not. I don't have the protocols. They were deleted from my processors.:: - Vectra**

**::I see. I was just curious, that's all. I saw how you treated the students. I am not proud of it but a few of my medics who are mentors as well, they don't treat well the students. If you ever feel like you have the notion, I will wait you with open arms. Academies could use medics like you. Most of my medics are hardened bots who are slowly devoid of emotions and kindness.:: - Xantum**

**::Thank you. I will keep this in processor.:: - Vectra**

''Thank you for visiting our Academy and I hope you enjoyed your time here.'' Xantum said. Optimus nodded and looked down at the small femme.

''Thank you for your time and patience. Medical treatment is not for me. I am too clumsy for doing something so serious.'' Optimus joked.

''Nah, bigger mechs had been fine medics.'' Xantum answered good-naturedly. Vectra smiled behind the mask and felt Optimus tighten his servo on her smaller ones.

''It is time for us to leave but thank you, Xantum for showing us the new Academy.'' Vectra thanked the visit through the new comm. link.

''It was really nothing. It was great freeing myself out of my paperworks for a tour. I hope you had a good time here.'' With that the pair left the Academy's building. Vectra thought about what they would do next or was this their last destination? Checking her chronometer she was surprised to find that a few groons had passed.

''I have one-'' He stopped talking when his comm. link flared up. Vectra looked at him questionengly before nodding. He let go of her arm and walked a bit away from her.

**::Prime! I'm sorry to interrupt you but we have a situation!:: - Ironhide**

**::What happened?:: - Optimus Prime**

**::Iacon had been attacked not so long ago. We require your presence. Chaos is not an enough word here.:: - Ironhide**

**::We are leaving Cyber City immediately. How many of you are already injured?:: - Optimus Prime**

**::Not much but those who are, they are badly hurt. Ratchet has a Pit of a time and he needs Vectra because First Aid is out to form Defensor and Swoop is also out of the med bay to be out with the other Dinobots.:: - Ironhide**

**::Alright. Can you open a Space Bridge?:: - Optimus Prime**

**::'Course!:: - Ironhide**

At the same time Ratchet opened a comm. link to Vectra.

**::Vectra! Where in the Pit are you?:: - Ratchet**

**::In Cyber City?:: - Vectra**

**::Why in the name of Primus are you there?:: - Ratchet**

**::I will tell you. Why are you calling me?:: - Vectra**

**::We are under attack and I need you here. Red Alert, Moonracer and me are the only medics here in the med bay and I need another pair of servos!:: - Ratchet**

**::Optimus Prime is having a comm. conversation with one of his soldiers too. I am sure we will leave soon!:: - Vectra**

**::Why are you- Oh! Just get back!:: - Ratchet**

''Vectra! We need to leave now. SpeedLight is opening a Space Bridge to Iacon. Iacon is being attacked.'' Optimus told her. The femme nodded although half of her was too worried about their interrupted date, the other was a bit ticked off but she needed to help Ratchet.

**::Ratchet has already contacted me about the situation going in Iacon.:: - Vectra**

''I am sorry. I did not plan this.'' To his utter surprise Vectra retracted everything blocking her face from prying optics, her face showed no anger only symphaty and understanding while smiling brightly at him. To say that Optimus was touched was an understatement. For a moment nobot existed around them while he touched her scarred face plates.

**::Nothing happened. You outdid yourself with the tour. Thank you!:: - Vectra**

He so badly wanted to kiss her but the time was not right.

He quickly picked her up bridal-style and dashed towards the docking station and didn't even give an explanation to the workers there but he quickly left Cyber City. He left a message to SteelJack about the attack against Iacon.

Soon the Space Bridge appeard out of nowhere and it engulfed the shuttle. Within moments the shuttle was on the other side of Cybertron and the two of them had a good view of the events happening to Iacon.

**::Do the decepticons know that you are away?:: - Vectra**

''It is a possibility. Although I do not know how they got wind of it. Jazz and Cliffjumper did not have intels about spies.'' Optimus said uneasily. He saw that the newly built cannons were damaged and hanging limply on their pillars. Things were going roughly down there and he needed to be there to give his troops courage and reassurance and deal with Megatron!

It was a great deal harder to reach Iacon when everywhere decepticons were but Optimus somehow managed to sneak into the docking station. When Vectra treated patients it caused her nothing because she didn't see the battle. But now that it was going mercilessly in front of her optics, it caused a lot of memories to resurface.

**::Jazz! Are the decepticons inside the base?:: - Optimus Prime**

**::Negative, Prime! The dinobots and Defensor are doing a great job! But we need you here on the west side of Iacon!:: - Jazz**

**::Acknowledged!:: - Optimus Prime**

The door opened to the shuttle and both of them jumped out of it. The docks were empty and most of the battle shuttles were out. Vectra calculated the best way to reach the med bay without getting caught. The docking station was not linked to the base therefor anybot could see them when they leave it.

''I need to go now. Will you be alright?'' Optimus asked worriedly. He didn't want to leave her side till he knew she was in safety but the situation was getting worse and he could not wait any longer.

**::I will. Go now. They need you!:: - Vectra**

He nodded and ran away from her. Vectra sighed while her spark pulsed in fear. She was alone and anybot could sneak up on her and take her back to the decepticons… again. She did not want that.

**::Ratchet! I will be at the med bay soon!:: - Vectra**

**::Good! My servos are full and now a lot of bots are waiting!:: - Ratchet**

* * *

When she arrived at the med bay she could hardly get into the room. All of the medical berths were in use and a lot of the patients were forced to sit on the ground awaiting their treatment. The view shocked her! Ratchet spotted her standing in the doorway and shouted to her.

''Come here to Blurr! He is the most critical at the moment and I am still repairing Silverbolt!'' he shouted to her while his servos where deep within the seeker's abdominal plates. Energon stained the ground everywhere and the groans, pained shrieks filled the whole place.

Vectra ran to Blurr who was laying on another berth and hooked up to an IV but still his wounds were leaking. She washed off her servos and grabbed the necessary tools. The poor bot looked at her silently pleading her to stop the pain.

She couldn't reach him through his comm. link so her actions had to speak to assure him that she would repair him. It was a miracle that he was alive considering the fact that he had been shot on his abdomen… an enormous hole greeted her. She injected painkillers into his system and started to work on him.

She lost track of time as she went from bots to bots. Her frame ached, her servos and digits felt like they were ready to fall off in pain but she still could not stop. She didn't know how many bots she repaired but it must have been a lot. A lot of them were stabilized on the ground who were not critically injured.

The sound of guns and laser stopped not so long ago and she wondered if the base was safe again. No doubt that the whole base would need an overall repair, she worried that they would be vulnerable with so much of their warriors in the med bay.

The last ones coming into the med bay were Prowl, whose doorwings dangled against his back with a lot of leakings visible on his monochromatic paintjob. And the other none other than Optimus Prime, himself.

The Prime sported a hole in his side and his right audio finial was missing too. His face plates were dented and he was covered in new dents, holes. And! He was limping! These were the visible injuries but he could very well have internal injuries too.

When she started to walk towards them Ratchet stopped her. The CMO was just as tired as she was. ''Don't treat him. I don't want your judgement clouded by emotions. There are others who still need repairs. Go to them.'' Although she wanted to protest, the tiredness left no power in her to argue.

By the time another cycle started everybot was stabilized in the med bay. Even Swoop was wounded but they took care of him too. The four medics were slagged! Vectra found Optimus laying on a big berth which looked like was designed for his huge frame.

She looked down at him to assure herself that he was alright now. He was deep in recharge as she pulled a chair next to his berth. Before she had time to sit down Ratchet put a servo on her shoulder armour. ''Vectra! Go and have a full recharge. The rest of us will be here. When you are fully-charged come back here to your shift-''

**::No, sir! I am starting the shift now. I have not been here when this all started so it's fair for you to rest first. I may be tired but I will be fine if I sit down. If anybot gets worse I will contact you!:: - Vectra**

Ratchet eyed her hesitantly before nodding. His own systems were screaming at him to go and have a full recharge cycle. His rational side was not working anymore. This battle was the worst since a few deca cycles. ''Alright!''

She watched as the three medics left the med bay, all of them skipping a few steps. She felt bad for them. She sat a breem by Optimus' side before deciding to start writing the medical reports.

She was glad that they made it back in time because she was still guilty for having a date when the whole base had been under heavy attack.

* * *

So this was the 5th chapter :) What do you think? Please tell me your opinions and leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey you all! :)

I brought you all a new chapter for this fanfiction... but I have to **warn** everybody that this is... well this is not much, too short and not much stuff is in this but still this is an update :/ And I didn't want to wait much longer till I can update again... I hope you don't mind this short chappie as a plus chappie :) This is a bit from both Optimus' and Vectra's view.

Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and adds :) They always make me happy :) :) :) It's so good to reread them all :D :D :D Thank you :)

**Astrosecond: **1/2 Earth seconds

**Breem: **8.3 Earth Minutes

**Deca Cycle: **1 Earth Month

**Groon: **1 Earth Hour

**Joor: **6 Earth Hours

**Klik: **1.2 Earth Minutes

**Nano-klik: **1 Earth Second

**Orn: **1 Earth Week

**Solar Cycle: **1 Earth Day

**Stellar Cycle: **1 Earth Year

**Vorn: **Century ~ 100 Years ~ 1 Year on Cybertron

Enjoy reading this chapter too :)

* * *

Chapter Six

The next cycle found Vectra sooner than she thought. It was still too early for anybot to be online. Her joints hurt and her back strut ached. Her pedes hurt too. Her optics burnt from exhaustion.

She had checked all the bots who were recovering. Everybot seemed fine even her own patients. The lunar cycle was rough because of the amount of reports gathered on the desks. She loved doing medical reports and it seemed that whenever it was piled up, the more she managed to finish writing. Only two or three remained on First Aid's desk, the others were finished.

She started to clean the tools again when a groan drew her out of her musing. It was Sideswipe who onlined sooner than she thought. He grabbed at his abdomen which was freshly welded, the armour covering neatly laid next to him.

**::Easy, Sideswipe. You are still weak from yestercycle's battle.:: - Vectra**

He looked a bit disoriented but nodded and stopped struggling. She checked his vitals to see that he was fine. Maybe the new weld mark was sensitive and caused him pain.

**::Your systems are not under sedatives. Would you like a tiny painkiller?:: - Vectra**

He nodded again which was strange because his charming nature was gone. She looked at his twin who was still deep in recharge. At least Sunstreaker wouldn't whine about his paint job. She filled a syringe with the painkillers and injected into his arm.

**::There. Turn off your optics and try to recharge a bit more. Your brother should not be out of the recharge. He is perfectly fine. Ratchet put his leg back.:: - Vectra**

Oddly enough Sideswipe obeyed and powered down. The sedatives started to ease the pain and made his recharge easier. Vectra huffed then had to support herself on the table beside the medical berth because she was dangerously low on energon. She would not leave the med bay until a medic walked into the room. And she wanted all medics to have a decent recharge.

She turned towards Optimus who was also in recharge. He looked so peaceful. His wounds were not serious now but he needed a good cleaning and a repainting. His fresh paint job was a mess.

She wondered how many decepticons were offlined yestercycle. She hoped not too much because she hated bots dying in this pointless war. She walked to his side and sat down. Not a sign of worry or the heavy burden of leadership. Shyly she slowly traced the glyphs on his helm but pulled back quickly when he suddenly purred at the close contact.

Her spark leapt in its chamber and demanded something she had never felt before. A full _connection_! She ignored the demands as much as she could and kept stroaking his helm. _'If only he would not be disgusted by my past!'_ she thought sadly.

A servo startled her out of her thoughts and saw Ratchet standing behind her with an annoyed expression on his face plates. ''How many times do I have to tell you to call one of us when you feel the need to recharge? And let's not talk about the low energy. Here drink this!'' He pushed a cube into her hands and waited impatiently.

**::I am going to use your office for this if you want me to consume the energon.:: - Vectra**

''Whatever, just drink it now.'' When Vectra disappeard in his office he took his time to check a few of their patients. But before everything he went to the apprentices' desks and gaped at the reports. She had done it again. Only three remained untouched but at least sixty or more reports were finished and ready for him to accept them.

'_By Primus'_ he thought and kept staring at the reports when the femme came out again. He scanned her to see that she was back up to thirty percent. The energon was in her, now she needed to have a shift off. ''How do you always do it?''

**::Do what?:: - Vectra**

''Seriously, you have to teach us how to finish so many reports.'' he stated but by her body language he could clearly see that she laughed to herself. She walked closer to him and put the now empty cube on Moonracer's desk.

**::One of my mentors never allowed me to ever come close to damaged patients and she dumped me with a lot of reports to type. She clearly stated that she wanted them finished by the lunar cycle. A lot of us would be angered but I loved typing reports. Every medic has an unique way as to how to manage a report. That's why I didn't know how you do it here. I cannot give you a good enough advice in this matter.:: - Vectra**

''No worries. I was just asking. Thank you for doing the hard work for us because these reports wouldn't have been done by the next cycle.'' said Ratchet and put a servo on her shoulder to thank her.

**::Now that you are here, can I go and recharge myself?:: - Vectra**

''Of course. You deserve it too.'' She nodded and walked out of the med bay. Ratchet sighed and looked at all the patients. Nobot was confirmed deactivated and it warmed Ratchet's spark. Still the curiosity got the better of him and walked over to Optimus who was still recharging. _'Lucky fragger had a date with Vectra, eh?'_ He grinned at the commander and decided that he wanted details.

On her way back to her quarters she visited the rec. room to refreshen her own energon cube store and within a blink of an optic she was deep in recharge, her systems fully charged with the energon Ratchet gave her. Next cycle would be awkward between Optimus and herself, she was sure of it.

* * *

Optimus onlined his optics groggily. ''About time you graced us with your presence.'' The leader groaned when he heard his grumpy medic. He looked up at Ratchet who glared at him.

''Ratchet.'' he said but let his helm fall back on the medical berth. He had a tremenderous helmache and it didn't help his situation that most of his body was aching too.

''Got back in time.'' Ratchet moved to the machine beside his leader and read the results. His leader was tired but all the repairs were settled. Optimus needed a good recharge and a few cubes of regular energon. ''The others were crazy without you.''

''I saw.''

''Look, I don't judge you. You didn't know that the decepticons would be attacking us. In my opinion somebot is giving intels to the decepticons because nobot knew about your and Vectra's date.'' Somebot stiffened from hearing this. Pale blue optics narrowed furiously before the bot disappeard from the entrance of the medical bay. The femme would pay for playing with Optimus.

''I know but still I feel guilty for leaving all of you alone while I indulged-''

''It was not your intention and I am positive that everybot will see it the way I do. You were alone for so long and you need to start another relationship. Especially with a sparkmatch between you and Vectra.'' Optimus' optics doubled in size at hearing this. He bolted up in his medical berth but groaned when he pulled at a fragile still settling wire.

''Sparkmatch?'' he asked breathlessly.

''Oh, don't tell me you old fragger that you don't know how that feels.'' Ratchet growled loudly before his anger vanished. Optimus seemed sheepish but he shook his helm. ''Don't tell me you never had a sparkmatch before.'' he said flatly but his leader's stupid look told everything he needed.

''No, I have never had a sparkmatch before. Elita's and my sparkbonding had been based on political benefits. She was a strong femme as commander and I was a leader. The former Senate saw us fitting and therefore they arranged a sparkbonding ceremony. Neither of us could refuse something like that and disobey the wishes of the Senate.''

''So basically you didn't love each other?'' Ratchet asked bluntly. Optimus sighed tiredly before answering.

''We adored each other but it was definitely not love. Both of us worked hard to make this sparkbond work. It was hard and tiring but in the end we managed to cooperate.'' Optimus answered.

''And what about sparklings?'' the medic asked again.

''I wanted to try for one but Elita did not want sparklings. She loved taking care and playing with sparklings but not having one of her own. I understood her wishes and never asked again. I could not read her thoughts as sparkmates. You know that sparkmates just feel each other's emotions but I could tell that she did not want sparklings.'' Optimus finished sadly. He always wanted a huge family with lots of sparklings surrounding him. Ratchet could see it in his optics and the medic silently wished and hoped that Vectra could give him the family their leader deserved.

''I see.'' The silence afterwards was awkward before a dangerous glint lit up the white and red medic's optics. ''So how was your date?'' Ratchet just couldn't keep himself at bay when he had the main attention of Optimus' terrirotial nature. Just seeing his leader being jealous of any mechs who dared to talk to his intended was amusing.

Just as he predicted a low growl emitted from the leader's throat. ''Not losing your temper with me, youngling! Or else!'' He swung a wrench in his face plates to make him see that the medic was not afraid to use his tools.

''It was great. I took her to Cyber City. We visited a medical bay where she had been for a few stellar cycles. Then I took her on a tour to the newly built Medical Academy.'' Ratchet's plain face told him everything.

''You took her on a date like this?'' the medic asked flatly. Optimus didn't understand why he was confronted like this. Vectra loved the date, she told him more than once so there were no problems.

''Yes, I took her. She said she loved the date. Even showed me her face.'' Ratchet saw through the change in subject and he knew that he had somewhat hurt his leader's choice of dating routines but the knowledge that Vectra showed him her face was exciting him.

''And? I haven't been able to convince her to show me. By her tone I can guess that her past injuries look horrible.'' Optimus optics blazed red for a moment before settling back to their glowing blue colour. The leader didn't like hearing his intended called horrible, ugly. Though this was only happening in his spark and processors, he managed to act collected and civil with his long time friend.

''Her cosmetic injuries are disturbing at first but I was not swayed by them. She has many weld-marks, claw-marks on her face plates. Most of them were welded but not by a good medic. The welds looked like they were hurriedly repaired. But I do not know why she had never seeked a medic like yourself to help her.'' Optimus answered truthfully and at the same time some disappointment seeped into his voice. To him and not just because his spark started to lay claim on her, she was the most beautiful femme in the whole universe even with her disfigurement. He wanted to show her off proudly to the other bots throughout on Cybertron, that he finally found his true other half!

''Should I be worried about that small smile on your face plates?'' Ratchet asked as he watched his leader's optics unfocus. He thought about something good and good about Vectra. Mechs and femmes who were having a match could not keep their processors off of their chosen half till they bonded. It would be a hard time making Prime to leave Vectra's side. Although… Ratchet wondered just how jealous and irrational Optimus would get because a spark demanded a bond and as soon as possible. Even Prime was not an exception! Femmes were gifted with the ability to hold off from bonding in that moment when they saw their future sparkmate. And Ratchet would be the first bot to see if Vectra would use it to her own advantage.

''And should I be worried about that ginormous smirk on yours, hm?'' Optimus asked back clearly not happy about that smirk. Whenever his medic had that smirk, it spoke of trouble… trouble not like Sideswipe's and Sunstreaker's but somehow a different kind…

''Oh, don't mind me. You need to rest but you can leave the med bay. The others are slowly coming out of their forced recharge. Everybot should be at full capacity within a few solar cycles. Let's hope no decepticon wants to attack us again. You did a number on Megatron… Betcha that he is sulking and blasting his base to pieces.''

Optimus sighed but sat up with some difficulties. His healing wounds were causing him discomfort although he didn't mention it. He drank the energon which was pressed into his servos and he felt a full-frame scan. It always made him uncomfortable, no matter who did it… even Vectra. ''You are off to go. Now get out of my med bay.'' Ratchet started to walk towards his office to finish that three reports Vectra had left behind. The femme saved them a lot of work.

''Have a nice cycle.'' He got a grunt as a reply as he slowly left the med bay. His first thought was to see if Vectra was alright. Ratchet didn't mention anything about her but then decided against it. Maybe she was just tired and left so she could have recharge. So he started towards his own quarters to get a needed recharge. Yestercycle was amazing with Vectra even if the attack had ruined his other plans for the cycle… she had understood the need to get back and he loved her more for that.

* * *

But at the same time I hope you all noticed somebot who got angry when he/she heard that Optimus had a date with Vectra! :) Soon there will be bots who will stand in the way to Optimus' and Vectra's happiness.

So see you all the next time :)

Please leave a review!

Diamond White


	7. Chapter 7

Hey :D Back with a fresh chapter :) College ended leaving exams to be finished. But hopefully I will have a little bit more time to write. Thank you everyone for all the wonderful reviews :) I love all of them :D Thank you all the story and favourite adds :) :) :)

**Astrosecond: **1/2 Earth seconds

**Breem: **8.3 Earth Minutes

**Deca Cycle: **1 Earth Month

**Groon: **1 Earth Hour

**Joor: **6 Earth Hours

**Klik: **1.2 Earth Minutes

**Nano-klik: **1 Earth Second

**Orn: **1 Earth Week

**Solar Cycle: **1 Earth Day

**Stellar Cycle: **1 Earth Year

**Vorn: **Century ~ 100 Years ~ 1 Year on Cybertron

Enjoy the chapter ;)

* * *

Chapter Seven

Ever since the battle against Iacon and her date with the Prime, Vectra found herself wishing that she could crawl under the concrete ground. The med bay wasn't as lively as before and she knew nothing of the change. It was unnerving and uncomfortable to work with the amount of tenseness and for the first time Vectra wanted to get out as soon as possible. She looked around the room and noted that everybot was silent. Ratchet was in his office. First Aid was testing the new machines which came from Praxus. Red Alert was at his post at the security room and Moonracer was silently reading a patient's data pad.

She knew that she was naive but couldn't for the life of her figure out what was wrong with somebot. So in order to block out everything around her she busied herself with the new data pads Ratchet gave her for studying. The patients were recharging peacefully at least she hoped so. She wondered which one of them was oozing the hatred: one of the patients or one of the medics…

Then suddenly she felt a pair of optics on her again which felt like getting a hole into her helm by Megatron's fusion cannon. It sent her spark into a nervous frenzy and unfortunately First Aid's scanners beeped at him. ''Vectra, are you feeling alright?'' he asked softly. It only drew Swoop's attention while Moonracer remained blissfully unaware of her surroundings.

She nodded but looked around. Nobot's optics was on her yet she felt it. This was insane. She was probably going insane from the guilt that she had fun while Iacon had been suffering the attack. Yes, that was the reason for her hallucination.

She shook her helm and went back to read the pad when she felt the stare ten times stronger. Okay, something was off with this bot who was trying to intimidate her. Vectra felt coldness seep into her limbs and joint and she withheld a frightened shudder. ''Are you sure you are okay? Don't you have a virus in your systems?'' First Aid asked again.

**::I am fine. Probably from yestercycle's events are still raw in my processors.:: - Vectra**

'_Enjoy your time with the Prime while you can you, whore!'_ the bot thought as it stared holes into the femme's back again.

* * *

Optimus was reading a report but between sentences he couldn't help but think of Vectra. He wondered what she was doing, how she felt now. He couldn't help the urge to glue her to his side and watch over her while he worked. It was insane because she was a medic and she could not be with him forever, yet, he wished. But he could comm. link her before going back to his work. Yes, that was a good idea.

**::Vectra?:: - Optimus Prime**

**::I am here. How are you feeling?:: - Vectra**

**::I am better, thank you. And you?:: - Optimus Prime**

**::I am fine, currently reading a data pad. Ratchet gave it so I will not get bored… mind you.:: - Vectra**

**::So you are not fairing better than me.:: - Optimus Prime**

**::You are bored too?:: - Vectra**

**::Yes, and on top of everything I am reading one of your yestercycle's reports.:: - Optimus Prime**

**::Oops, my bad. I am sure you cannot even make out a medical word.:: - Vectra**

**::Truth be told, I never understood the medical reports, yet I am forced to read all of them.:: - Optimus Prime**

**::Do you need some help? Anything would be better than sitting here in the med bay.:: - Vectra**

**::That would be great. Chime in when you arrive at my door.:: - Optimus Prime**

**::Alright. I will talk with Ratchet about it.:: - Vectra**

That went rather well. Optimus felt a smile tug at his lips and felt his spark start reacting to its other half. The spark was joyous that its femme would be near it. There was no denying it. He was in love with Vectra and he knew that besides the sparkmatch playing a part in it, he didn't believe that anybot would hate her. She was sweet and dependable and good at what she did. He felt so lucky to have her as his true sparkmate in the near future.

He tried to get back to his job but the excitement wasn't letting him. Yestercycle was Pit and he didn't want a repeat action of it but couldn't a Prime have a moment's indulgence all for himself? In the past stellar cycles he hardly paid attention to his frame's and processor's needs but once the tiny medic femme stepped through the entrance of Iacon he felt needs he had never before. He couldn't rush things with Vectra as he had done with Elita. Yes, Elita was his first love, the love that came after being bonded to her for many centuries. She was still holding a special spot in his spark but he was willing to let her go now. Now that he had somebot else to share his life with.

He was not ready to bond yet, he felt that they needed to get to know each other better: to share their best solar cycles and their worst with each other. They had to trust each other to share their deepest fears. And Vectra carried too many of those and he was willing to help her through them. Before he even knew it his bell sounded and he knew that she had arrived. He commanded the door to open and revealed the beautiful blue femme of his dream cycles.

''I see Ratchet has let you go.'' He joked and leant back in his chair. Vectra walked into the spacious room which contained numerous data pads for Optimus to sign. She didn't know how he managed to do half of these but she let go of it.

**::Yes, he let me go. Do you want to have a short break or let's start the medical reports?:: - Vectra**

''I think a short break will not hurt.'' To his surprise she offered him a cube of energon which he took thankfully. Vectra sat down in front of him and was thankful for the mask because her mind kept going back to the talk she had with Ratchet. He seemed surprised but had this mischievous glint in his optics which made her worried a bit. Then he suggested all the hot spots on Optimus' frame… she had been uncomfortable and embarrassed. Her optics landed on his strong neck, his shoulder blades, his huge chest plates and she dared not to lean forward and check out his hips which were also very sensitive according to Ratchet… she felt her vents start working a bit faster and she hoped that Optimus didn't notice it. ''Will you take off the mask?'' he asked hesitantly. He knew how difficult it was for her each time to reveal her face but he loved every weld-mark on her plates.

She sighed uneasily, she was still uncomfortable with him seeing her like that. She commanded to her mask and visor and watched as he smiled while sipping the energon. _'How on Cybertron can he even look at me?'_ she thought. This was the first time in centuries that somebot wasn't giving her disgusted looks and grimaces.

However while she looked at something on his desk, Optimus found it hard to focus on his cube when his spark was thrumming fast. He gulped down mouthfuls of energon before disposing the cube into a nearby trash bin. ''Shall we start then?''

She nodded with a smile and stood up while he pulled another chair next to his. She sat down and activated a data pad. Oh, yes. She was the one who had written those.

…

The next few Groons were spent with her explaining medical phrases to him but Optimus paid no attention to what she said. All he saw were the tiny servos gesturing each word she explained and her torso moving with each movement. Quiet frankly he didn't care about what she was saying, all he cared about that his femme was spending time with him.

**::You look tense. Something wrong?:: - Vectra**

''Hm?'' He looked dumbfounded before shaking his head. Vectra stopped talking through her comm. link and turned her helm towards him, curiosity shining in her optics. ''Oh, no. I am fine.'' he answered but to his horror the femme as any good medic, scanned him.

**::Your spark and vents are working faster than normal. Are you sure you don't have a virus?:: - Vectra**

''Positive.''

**::By the way Ratchet requested your presence in the med bay for a system check-up.:: - Vectra**

Optimus put his helm into his hands and groaned pathetically. The femme blinked confused by the display. She didn't know why everybot fussed over a simple system check-up. Granted, if the patient didn't have any problems, the check-up could last two or three groons… but if the patient was found ill or badly treated it could last a solar cycle. It depended on the health of the patient. And we hadn't talked about the medical treatment if the patient had some kind of illness… it could last another one or two solar cycles confined to a medical berth…

**::Are you afraid that Ratchet might find something?:: - Vectra**

''No, but those groons are wasted with nothing to do and as a leader I cannot have such luxuries. Ratchet will most likely weld my aft to the medical berth so I will finally have some rest.'' he said while looking down on a still online medical report.

**::I have to aggree with him because you have to rest too.:: - Vectra**

''And what about you medics?'' he challanged back. Vectra knew where he wanted to go but a medic's life was another topic.

**::We try to work non-stop, taking shifts. Don't think that we enjoy shifts too. At least you can get recharge whenever you like. Don't think that I am not tired… Yesterorn I had my first double shift, meaning that I've been in the med bay for two solar cycles.:: - Vectra**

''Two full solar cycles without recharge?'' he asked horrified. Why hadn't he been informed about this?

**::Yes, two solar cycles. Everybot is tired and Iacon doesn't have many medics. And since Red Alert has to perform monitor duty because of that we have to take double shifts.:: - Vectra**

Before he could say something the bell to his office rang and Vectra snapped back her face mask. Prowl walked in with a stack of data pads in his arms. When he spotted Vectra he looked surprised but only for an astrosecond before he recovered to his usually stoic and professional self. ''I am sorry, sir. Did I interrupt something?'' he asked politely.

Optimus wanted to say… yes, but held himself back. He wondered if his SIC hadn't stepped into his office… if anything would have happened between Vectra and him. He would never know now. The femme next to him sat stiffly while he dealt with his second.

''No, you did not interrupt anything.'' he answered just as politely.

''I brought you the fresh stack of data pads from yestercycle's events.'' The enforcer put down the nasty looking pads before turning to leave the office. He wondered why the medic femme was here with his leader. He would have to ask Ratchet about it.

**::Well, I hope I was to your help Optimus. I need to get back to the med bay.:: - Vectra**

Vectra smiled and before Optimus had time to react the femme stood up and started towards the door. He had enough time to get up from his chair and sprint after the retreating femme. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm. ''Did I do something wrong?'' he asked while his spark demanded him to make the femme stay with them. He really really hoped he didn't say or do something stupid to make Vectra flee from him.

**::No, of course not but I can't spend too much time away from the med bay.:: - Vectra**

''Retract the mask.'' he commanded softly which caused her systems to run hot within no time. She hesitated for a moment before doing as she was told. And before the visor was in her helm, she was held close to that enormous chassis and his mouth was on hers. She didn't know what to do with this. It seemed as if Optimus was hesitant but desperate at the same time… It was wrong to kiss her leader but couldn't she indulge a few moments? It had been so long since a mech had any interest in her at least until she revealed her face plates to said mechs.

But her processors seemed to fritz when she felt a brush from his glossa against her closed lips. She opened up for him which he happily deepened. From an outsider's view Optimus was bent at an awkward angle which didn't seem comfortable for his frame. He wrapped both arms around her lithe frame and lifted her without any kind of effort and held her close to him.

He sighed blissfully that he managed to make up courage to kiss his femme and satisfy his spark's demand. To him she tasted like the sweetest energon. He smiled into the kiss when she put both arms around his strong neck to held him close. Her small exhale made his systems explode into heat but before anything could happen she pulled away.

Her optics looked glazed and her lips well-kissed. Some of the blue paint on them were chipped but he smiled proudly. She slid her hands down to his chest to gain some kind of leverage but she couldn't possibly know how much that touch meant to him. He suddenly wanted more and rushing things with her didn't seem a bad idea either.

**::I really have to go back to the med bay.:: - Vectra**

''Oh, right.'' When he put her down he still held her close. ''Can I see you later?'' he asked softly while caressing her welded face plates. She thought for a moment before a smirk was planted on her lips. His vents suddenly started to work on the maximum. He didn't know that she could have this effect on him with just a smirk.

**::Of course you will see me later. You will have a system check-up within a joor.:: - Vectra**

He groaned at this but… ''You will be the one doing the check-up for me?'' he asked hopeful to spend more extra time with her. Now the check-up didn't seem like a bad experience.

**::I don't know. You should ask Ratchet about it. He is the only one who makes the schedule for both the patients and medics.:: - Vectra**

''Maybe I can convince him to let you do it.''

**::Maybe. Sorry but I really have to go.:: - Vectra**

He kissed her one more time trying to get used to the idea of kissing her whenever they met before he watched her leave his office. He smiled dreamily before sitting back into his chair. For the first time in his long long life he couldn't wait to get his system check-up hoping that his femme would do it.

* * *

The check-up came sooner than he thought. Six groons passed before he got the message from Ratchet to get his sorry aft to the med bay. He had talked with his CMO who was reluctant to obey his wishes but promising him a few cubes of extra strong high-grade had done its job. Optimus walked out of his office and leisurely walked towards the medical bay.

''Just in time.'' Came the gravely voice of his CMO who had his servos full with Bumblebee. The yellow scout smiled weakly at his leader before groaning. ''That's what you get when you let a virus get to your nerve system. Stupid fragger.'' The medic grumbled to himself before he pointed towards where Optimus would lie. Vectra was already there and waiting for him. First Aid had Prowl, Moonracer was busy with Hot Spot. Red Alert wasn't here, he was doing monitor duty.

**::If that high-grade was just a tool to let you spend extra time with Vectra, you will hold your helm in your servos. Compute?:: - Ratchet**

**::It was not a tool. You should know me, Ratchet.:: - Optimus**

Optimus shook his helm while making his way to the big medical bay designed for his huge frame. He stared at the busy femme who was preparing all the machines that needed to be hooked up to his ports before laying down. She stepped closer to him and started plunging all the cables into him before opening his chest plates and hooking a thicker cable to his spark chamber.

He awaited the pain that came with hooking that thick cable to his most sensitive part. The pain however never came. He let out a relieved sigh. Ratchet always made sure the Autobot Leader knew he was alive. Though he could sense his CMO' lingering gaze on them to make sure that everything ran smoothly.

**::Ready?:: - Vectra**

He nodded before she switched on the machines all the while keeping an optic on his reactions. After the machines were running she turned back her attention to Optimus. She wanted to make sure that everything was fine with him. She ran several scans over him while she read the results coming from the machines.

The buzz of the med bay rang loudly in her audios. The Prime had dozed off during the check-up much to her surprise. Ratchet told her that Optimus was patient during this but he was tense. But this cycle it seemed like that he was relaxed much to her pleasure.

She sat down beside him and watched as Ratchet threw a wrench at the twins for sneaking up on him. She smiled behind her mask. She turned back to see that Optimus was watching her and had a gentle smile on his face plates.

**::Feeling alright?:: - Vectra**

''Yes, thank you. I do not know since when I had a check-up which was not painful. Ratchet can be rather rough if he is pissed off.'' He smiled at her and slowly grabbed her servo which was resting on the berth beside his left hip. Both of them stared at each other for a moment before Vectra went rigid. ''Vectra?''

However the femme did not respond to him. She seemed paralyzed for some reason and her servo was trembling. The machine beeped near his head which alerted Ratchet. The CMO rushed to them and read the results. He sighed in relief but looked at the femme. He scanned her and looked surprised when he saw that her spark was pulsing franctically. ''Hey, you alright?'' He touched her should blade and caused her to jump slightly in her seat.

**::I will be.:: - Vectra**

''What happened?'' Both mechs asked worriedly. Vectra looked around and stared critically at each bot who was presented in the med bay. Everybot seemed busy… medics doing their job and patients whining or just staring at the ceiling. She was positively going insane.

**::Probably nothing.:: - Vectra**

''What do you mean probably nothing?'' Ratchet growled. He didn't like jokes when it creeped the pit out of somebot. Vectra weaved it off and told him that he could return to his own patient. When she sat back down she was met with Optimus' worried optics.

''Are you sure you are alright? You seemed really scared.''

**::I am fine.:: - Vectra**

The frown which marred the Prime's face plates was disturbing but she couldn't bring herself to burden him with something… which was becoming a habit for her. Icy glares sent her way… nobot would believe her and they would say that she was losing her mind…

Something was terribly off… She needed to see Perceptor and Wheeljack…

* * *

Chapter 7 finished :) I hope you all liked this. Please leave a review!

Until nex time guys!

Diamond White


	8. Chapter 8

Well... I am back XD I managed to finish this chapter within a short time :D I had inspiration and it didn't let me do anything besides writing :) I hope you all will like this new chappie :)

Thank you for all the reviews, favourite story adds and story alerts, favourite author adds and alerts :) They mean so much to me :) Thank you :)

Enjoy the chapter ;)

* * *

Chapter Eight

For the next few orns Vectra became highly aware of her surrounding and became a jumpy femme who seemed like she was afraid of her own shadow. She knew most of the bots in the med bay noticed her odd behaviour but thanks to Primus they didn't ask her about it. To add to her frustration whenever she turned around nobot looked like they were staring holes through her armour. It was odd, scary, disturbing and frustated her. She even went so far as to visit Perceptor and asked for a full processor examination.

The result came: she was not losing her mind, her processors were working at full speed and didn't find any malfunctions, no viruses, at least she knew that her hallucination was not her own mind's twisted game. But then came the question, why would anybot want to harm her? All she did was healing bots and she had no ill plans against anybot. It was tiring and distracted her too much even from a simple recharge cycle.

When talking to bots either in the med bay or outside of the infirmary, she found nothing wrong with them. They were as friendly as they had been towards her or not but still…

During these orns both Optimus and she didn't have time to see each othe only in the med bay while performing repairs on him. Secretly she was glad for that because she didn't want to make Optimus worried and having a worried Autobot Leader with you, he would just look at her and her self-control would slip away and she would pour out everything that had been bottling up inside of her. She wanted to sort everything out in her own time without anybot's help.

Finally not being able to bear thinking anymore, she powered down for the cycle. She intended to rest as much as she could before going back to the med bay.

Groons passed and for the first time in orns she recharged without nightmares. She dreamt of nothing and heard nothing before… she felt a piercing pain in her chest and abdomen. Loud pedesteps and the searing pain brought her out of her recharge cycle.

She tried to get up but found that she was stuck to her berth by… metal pipes. She watched horrified as energon trickled down the berth onto the ground. Sucking in air she tried to pull out the pipes. One was deeply embedded in her side. Electricity went through her frame and she whimpered silently.

The other one was stuck in a more dangerous place, it was near her spark chamber brushing the delicate chamber. She started to panic as error messages popped up in front of her optics, informing her of her rapidly depleting energon from her system and that one of the pipes went through her reproduction chamber. She comm. linked Ratchet quickly.

**::Ratchet here.:: - Ratchet**

**::Come quickly to my quarters, Ratchet. Please hurry!:: - Vectra**

**::What are you talking about? What happened?:: - Ratchet**

**::Just hurry please. I don't have too much time.:: - Vectra**

**::On my way.:: - Ratchet**

''Moonracer, you are in charge of the med bay. First Aid, you are coming with me.'' he barked and left the med bay with First Aid right behind him.

''Where are we going?''

''To Vectra's quarters.'' He comm. linked Optimus too.

**::Optimus Prime here.:: - Optimus Prime**

**::Get your sorry aft to Vectra's quarters.:: - Ratchet**

**::What? Why? What happened?:: - Optimus Prime**

**::We will find out together. She was distressed over something. Thought it would be good if you came too.:: - Ratchet**

Optimus ran out of his office and on his way he met the two medics. All three of them hurried to the femme's room leaving confused bots behind them. Ratchet chimed in but received no reply. ''She is not answering. Vectra, if this is some kind of a sick joke-'' He used his emergency medical codes and opened the door. What greeted them shocked them. All three of them gasped at the sight.

Optimus dashed next to her and was on his knees in a moment. ''What happened?'' All the femme did was trying to pull out the pipes with no success. He looked over the damage already done to her frame he shuddered. ''How did this happen?''

The femme shook her helm before falling back onto the berth not much energy left within her limbs. It was getting difficult to remain focused on her surroundings. She was glad that Ratchet managed to come here so soon though she didn't want to make her Prime worry about her health. It was disturbing to see Optimus so worked-up over her.

''Pit- First Aid the buzzsaw.'' He concluded after he looked under the berth and shuddered when he saw that she was indeed stuck to her own berth. ''Who did this?'' Vectra managed a weak shake of helm before focusing back on the pain that was steadily growing in her system. ''Pit-fraggin' Primus'- Let's get her to the med bay.'' When First Aid freed her Ratchet scooped her up.

The medics ran out of the quarters just Optimus remained there. He looked over at the berth and narrowed his optics. He looked around to see if he could see anything about the hidden attacker. The small washrak's door was open but when he saw nothing special there he left too. If Primus would punish him he would find out who did this to his Vectra.

He marched into the med bay where the medics hooked her up to life support. To his absolute horror Ratchet managed to get her face mask off and the Prime heard gasps from the bots around. ''Primus.'' Moonracer gasped as she took in the heavily scared face plates. Her tank jumped at the sight but there was no time to stare. Vectra's vents were already filled with energon and they were unable to provide proper cooling for internal systems so he had to act through her throat.

''You should wait outside, sir. This is not going to be pretty.'' First Aid tried to push his leader out who did not move an inch. ''Please, we will inform you of her condition.''

Although reluctantly he obeyed and went to sit outside of the med bay, sitting in front of the doors on the ground. Anybot who passed him gave him curious looks but his mind was only on the femme he loved. What happened to her? Who did this? And why? Decepticons? Red Alert hadn't informed him about mysterious bots wandering the base. Autobots? If so then why? Soundwave's symbiots?

His mind was running wild with possibilities as he contacted Prowl.

**::Prowl here. What can I do for your, sir?:: - Prowl**

**::You are charged with running the base for a few groons.:: - Optimus Prime**

**::What happened?:: - Prowl**

**::I am at the med bay. Somebot attacked Vectra and Ratchet is performing surgery on her.:: - Optimus Prime**

**:: We'll find anybot did this to her.:: - Prowl**

**::Thank you.:: - Optimus Prime**

Optimus almost felt the need to keen in distress. He was worried sick and wanted to know about her condition. He stood up and started pacing the hallway. He exhaled huge amounts of air as he waited for Ratchet or any medics to come out. Each astrosecond was pure torture. His spark was flaring brightly within his chassis and it was worried about its other half. Optimus didn't want to lose Vectra, not her too and not like this. He couldn't even begin a life with her and Primus would see fit to tear her from him already?

After a joor or two the door opened and a tired Ratchet came out. The leader ran up to his CMO. ''How is she?''

''I would say, she is stable for now but… It's worse than I thought. A pipe ripped open the side of her spark chamber. I did what I could, let's hope her system accepts the welding. It didn't help our situation that whenever I wanted to examine the spark, it started to fade away. Several electro-shock kept her alive.'' Optimus paled. ''And the worst of it was with her reproduction chamber. It completely went through the soft metal. I repaired it but… I am not positive if she will ever conceive a sparkling. I don't know the answers for that. Let's just hope that she has a strong system.''

Optimus was horrified. ''And what about her face plates?'' he asked clearly angered by the thought of intruding her persona. And he didn't like the slightly disgusted look on Moonracer's face. Ratchet held up both servos in defense.

''It had to be done or her vents would have been completely filled with energon. They weren't capable of cooling her frame. We had to do it. Though I didn't think she was this damaged.'' Ratchet regretted his words because the complete anger gathering up in his leader's optics didn't look good.

''Put them back. She will be frightened to feel that she is exposed to other bots.'' The CMO nodded and huffed. ''When can I see her?''

''You can but be sure to not touch her torso. It's a miracle the welds are not tearing up.'' Both mechs walked back to the unconscious femme. Moonracer and First Aid's gazes were glued to the femme's face plates. When their leader stepped into the secluded room did they look away. ''About her weld marks on her face. I can't perform extreme surgery without her consent because these are not freshly damaged parts but badly treated ones. They are not causing pain in her system.'' Still Optimus' piercing gaze never left the medic's face. It made everybot in the med bay uncomfortable.

''I would like for you to put her mask back.'' When Ratchet started to protest the Prime held up his servo to stop him. ''If her injury can go without using her throat for tubes then put the mask back. You all have seen enough.'' With that he made his way to his femme and pulled up a chair for himself before sitting next to her. The medics knew not to anger their leader and Ratchet put the mask next to her helm.

''Call me when you finished being with her. I will put back the mask.'' Everybot left them while Optimus held her servo. The other stroked her cheek gently. He sighed sadly as he took in her damaged form.

''Please, be alright. I need you. I need you more than you can imagine.'' he whispered softly but he was not sure if this was meant to reassure her or himself. She had to be alright or his spark was break and he would attempt self deactivation. The life support machines were keeping her alive but the sound made him sick. He wanted nothing more than to carry her back to his quarters where he knew she would be alright… she didn't deserve any of this. She was meant to be by his side for forever.

* * *

When Moonracer entered the rec. room all optics turned to her. The shift just ended meaning that the lounge was full with bots. She sighed and walked over to the femmes. She plopped down on a chair beside Chromia who pushed a cube towards her. ''How is she?'' Chromia asked while sipping the energon.

''Stable enough though she is weak. We did what we could. She almost didn't make it.'' The femme sighed and looked down at the cube. The rest of the bots tried to listen in on the conversation. ''But-''

''What?'' asked Firestar. She received an incoming holopicture from Moonracer. When all femmes received it they spit out their mouthful of energon. Everybot turned to them and saw their disgusted looks.

''Is this Vectra?'' Arcee asked as she scrunched up her nasal ridges. How could Optimus be with a damaged femme like Vectra?

''Ewww, she is ugly. I knew she kept something under that mask but I had no idea-'' Firestar grimaced and quickly turned off the image of a heavily scared Vectra.

''Yep. Elita was definitely more stunning than our resident medic femme.'' Arcee thought aloud. Although it was cruel to say, they aggreed between themselves.

''Ratchet told me something about her medical files had holes and left a lot of check-up out. I wonder what she is still hiding.''

''Without a processor examination from Perceptor, we will never know.'' said Moonracer.

''Wheeljack told me that she had been there early in this solar cycle. She was panicked and nervous. But told me that they found no glitches and viruses within her. She was healthy.'' answered Firestar before sighed. She needed to calm down her tank before she purged.

''Interesting.''

* * *

''Thrust!'' Megatron bellowed as he sat on his throne. His patience was thin. He was still mad that Optimus came back earlier than they thought and saved the base once again. The decepticons were starting to grow anxious because their energon storage was nearly empty. The bot knelt down before him.

''Yes, my Lord?''

''Bring in the femme.'' he ordered before looking back at the screen. Frenzy had done a wonderful job getting intels about the autobot base. And Megatron knew what was on Prime's mind nowadays. A femme. How disastrous to know that the femme would be terminated by a special bot…

''What do you want Megatron?'' A strong feminine voice asked. Megatron watched in disinterest as the pink femme walked up to him closely guarded by Thrust.

''Watch your glossa femme. It's me who keeps you alive. Without me you would have rusted in outerspace.'' Elita One growled under her breath, the decepticon insignia sitting proudly on her breast plates. The femme was stubborn and fierce. A femme who was desired among his crew yet she fought all of them.

At first she thought that Optimus would come back for her. Megatron had informed her that Optimus told him that he didn't need the former femme commander. Which was a lie but Elita still didn't know this. She had been shocked then believed him when orns turned to deca cycles and still no autobot came for her. She felt betrayed but still she wanted Optimus. She wanted to hurt him like he had hurt her.

Not too long ago she was informed that Optimus found another femme and it made her energon boil within her. How dare Optimus chose another femme? No femme was better than Elita. She was the femme commander after all!

''What do you want me to do?'' she asked venom dripping in her tone.

''I am getting a bit desperate to get energon. You are to return to the autobot base and steal energon for us. You are a decepticon. No amount of effort from those foolish autobots will bring you back. You are a traitor to them but we will shield your true side from them. You will be seen as an autobot.''

''I want Optimus back. I want to hurt him and his femme. He left me!'' she screamed her temper showing. Megatron grinned maliciously. Oh, Prime didn't know what hit him. Victory was so sweet!

* * *

Please leave a review!

Diamond White


	9. Chapter 9

Primus bless me, I've finally updated again! I am currently at my College on my summer field training relaxing after a really hard experiment... it sucks I have to tell ya. I hope you all will like the chapter :)

Thank you for all the reviews :) Thank you for all the story alerts and favourite story addings and everything :) :) :) I love you all :)

Enjoy reading :)

* * *

Chapter Nine

The next time Vectra onlined she felt slagged. Her self-diagnostic system told her that her torso was injured but repaired. Only the pain receptors were working but other than that she was alright. She onlined her optics and looked into the darkness. She was situated on her back but the berth under her felt somehow… not like hers – it felt softer and more comfortable than the standard berths the autobot soldiers had. She tried to sit up and investigate if she would become dizzy but something heavy was keeping her down.

The… arms were tightening around her and she felt herself being slid towards a warm frame. She froze and waited if something would happen. Something did happen but not what she thought. A helm nestled suddenly into her neck wires and sighed slowly. _'Now who is that?'_ she thought. Another scan told her that she had not been raped other than the damage she had from yestercycle's suddenness.

She let herself relax into the possessive hold. She was quite tired herself having coming out from the medical induced stasis lock. But she needed a cube of energon. Her system was low on energy and she needed to get back to work, no matter how tired she was.

She tried again to get out of the extremely strong hold… ''Don't move.'' Came the sleepy order from none other than her… commander. Vectra's thoughts froze unable to respond.

The silence informed her that her commander went back to recharge if the slow intakes were any indications. She sighed softly and eased herself comfortably on the berth while his arms because too tight. So the great Optimus Prime liked to cuddle while recharging? The thought brought a smile to her lips. She decided that she would not get out of his embrace so with empty fuel tank she slipped back into an uncomfortable recharge while error messages popped up in every few kliks. She really hoped that Optimus stored a few cubes in his quarters or she was doomed.

* * *

A few groons later Optimus' optics powered up and did a self-scan. The room was dark but peaceful. He hadn't slept so much in the previous vorns. He felt for Vectra who was recharging peacefully next to him. He scanned her too only to find that her energy level was below twenty percent. He pursed his lips into a thin line. He didn't want to disturb her healing but he needed to get some energon into her. Ratchet put him off of work for this cycle so Vectra had company and entrusted him to make sure that the femme got plenty of rest and energon. Because like all medic she neglected herself too in favor to work.

''Vectra. Online so you can get a cube of energon.'' He watched lovingly as the femme beside him slowly started to wake from her recharge. He helped her to sit up but his spark sank seeing her jerky movements. ''Are you alright?''

**::I'm just tired. The wounds are sending pain to my neural net. A cube of energon will be good though.'' – Vectra**

''Here is your cube.'' he said and handed her the cube he promised. She lifted it to her lips and under his supervision, he watched as she drank the last droplets satisfaction coursing through him that he had provided for her health. He hadn't felt elation like this since Elita. His spark still hurt that he hadn't been able to find her but Vectra was here now although Elita would always have a special spot in his spark. He could easily get used to the idea of onlining next to her till their last cycle.

When the femme scanned herself again her energy level upped to sixty percent. It was still not acceptable but better than nothing. A good recharge would solve everything. She felt tired again after consuming fuel. ''Are you tired?''

She nodded and with his help she was laid down on the berth again. ''You recharge. I will come back soon. I am bringing back a bit of work for myself.'' He almost laughed when she scanned him. Ever the medic.

Her diagnostical system told her that he was up to eighty-nine percent. Healthy and perfectly rested. How much time passed with them resting?

**::When was I brought back?:: - Vectra**

''Yestercycle, early in the morning. You have been in stasis for two solar cycles.'' She nodded and powered down. He remained on his spot just watching her. He didn't know nor wanted to know how much time had passed but his comm. link pinged at him.

**::Well?:: - Ratchet**

**::Well what?:: - Optimus Prime**

**::How is she?:: - Ratchet**

**::I have just given her the cube and then she went back to recharge.:: - Optimus Prime**

**::Is she leaking somewhere near her wounds?:: - Ratchet**

**::No, not visibly though.:: - Optimus Prime**

**::Wake her up and tell her to do a self-scan to see if she has internal leakage.:: - Ratchet**

**::But-:: - Optimus Prime**

**::No buts. Do it!:: - Ratchet**

**::Alright.:: - Optimus Prime**

**::And don't forget to tell me.:: - Ratchet**

Optimus let out an angry growl. The medic thought it was good for the femme to wake up again? He leaned down to stroke her cheek plating. She stirred in her recharge cycle but didn't wake. ''Vectra?''

She nodded to signal that she heard him. He chuckled before he shook her a little. She onlined her optics before looking at him sleepily not really processing anything. Her recharge cycle started and dampened any processing abilities in order to let the processors have their needed rest.

''Ratchet wants you to do a self-scan to see if there are any leakages.'' He waited a few nano-kliks.

**::No, there aren't any.:: - Vectra**

''Alright. You can go back to sleeping sweetspark.'' She quickly slipped back into a deep sleep and relaxed. He sighed completely at ease with her being here with him. He then comm. linked Ratchet back that Vectra was fine. He made sure that a cube was on the nightstand next to his berth if she suddenly had the need to refuel. Reluctantly but he left her to rest and walked quickly to his office to gather a few data pads.

He was not on active duty but still he was a leader and he needed to do his job. Only the atmosphere would be relaxing with a snoozing femme.

He was quick to get back to his femme. On his way back a lot of bots looked strangely at him for his haste. His comm. pinged at him and was shocked to hear the matter.

**::Optimus Prime to Bumblebee.:: - Optimus Prime**

**::Bumblebee reporting for duty, sir.:: - Bumblebee**

**::Please report at my quarters. Vectra is resting there and she cannot be left alone.:: - Optimus Prime**

**::Why is she- Oh.:: - Bumblebee**

**::Yes. I will speak with Prowl to reschedule you.:: - Optimus Prime**

**::I will be there in a nano-klik.:: - Bumblebee**

**::Thank you. Optimus Prime out.:: - Optimus Prime**

Optimus cursed Primus to the heavens when he heard Ratchet. He ran back to where his femme was recharging to replace her mask and visor before Bee could see her. He put the data pads on his desk in a messy pile and he waited impatiently for the minibot to arrive.

When the doorbell chimed he let Bee in. ''I have an urgent matter to attend to. You are not to leave these quarters unless direct order from me, Ratchet or Prowl. Am I clear?'' he asked. ''And if she wakes up give her this cube of regular energon. Her system needs it.''

''Yes, sir.'' With that the Prime left leaving the minibot with the heavily recharging medic femme. Bumblebee pulled out a data pad from his favourite writer and a cube of energon for himself.

* * *

''Order: Laserbeak remain for observation.''

* * *

When the Prime arrived at the med bay everybot gathered in front of the doors. He stepped into the room spark thrumming nervously. He didn't plan for this to happen and not now when he had found a femme who was willing to start a relationship with him. The medics were standing next to an occupied berth and he spotted a white servo and the starting of a pink arm. He grimaced.

He hadn't thought that he would hate pink. ''Sir?'' Came the question from Prowl.

''Why was I not informed about this?'' he demanded and slowly approached the berth. Ratchet was reading the results of a throughout scanning. His repairs were successful thanks to Primus.

''You were busy.'' Optimus cringed at this. He was busy tending to his femme not what most of the bots thought. But this was no time to dwell on rumors.

''Prime, she will be fine. The twins found a crashed shuttle on the outskirt of Iacon.'' The CMO stepped aside to give room for the huge mech. Internally Ratchet was just as freaked out as Optimus was. He knew that Vectra had a sparkmatch with the Prime simply because their sparks tried to synch… And now that Elita was in the picture again…

''How?''

''I don't know but she clearly received repair in the past. The scuff marks say everything. If I have to tell you, I think she had been through torture and repaired but the crash gave her a lot of injuries too.'' said Ratchet. Moonracer could barealy contain her joy seeing her femme commander. She had told the other femmes too that Elita was back.

All Optimus could do was stare at the recharging femme as all bots around him watched him for his reaction. Murmurs could be heard quietly asking each other that…

''_What is he thinking?''_

''_Isn't he happy to see his sparkmate?''_

''_Finally we found Elita One. Bless Primus!''_

He really tried to tune them out but his worry must have shown on his face plates because Ratchet dragged him into his office where the Prime could get some privacy. The medic looked at him and noted the dishevelled expression. ''This is unexpected.''

''It is. While I am happy to see that Elita is alive after so much vorns of trying to find her but-''

''I know. What will you do with her now that you have Vectra?'' The CMO asked him. Optimus sighed nervously. He didn't really know what to do. He needed some time alone to think.

''I do not know. Everything started out so well until Vectra was attacked and now Elita is back. I am really happy to see her but I do not know if she still wants me back.''

''Do you?''

''What?! Of course not. I can feel the sparkmatch between Vectra and myself. I cannot let something so important as a true sparkmatch let go and abandon it. I loved Elita with all my spark but my spark never called to her. I can hardly restrain myself around Vectra. The pull is strong and demanding a bond.'' Optimus explained frantically. Ratchet leant against the wall and watched his leader. Poor Prime…

''Look I've known that she was your sparkmate for a long time since you two were injured in the tunnel. But if Elita considers you still as her sparkmate?'' he asked.

''I don't know for Primus' fragging sake, Ratchet! I don't know what to do.'' Optimus bellowed angrily and frustrated. It completely caught the medic off guard. ''For starters we must see the exact cause why the shuttle crashed…''

* * *

Outside of Ratchet's office finally all femmes arrived at the now empty med bay. All the onlookers rushed out once Moonracer threatened them to reformat them. It was the only way to get rid of the prying optics. Everybot could barely believe that Elita was alive and repaired.

''Oh my Primus. She is really alive.'' Chromia cried out suddenly. She could feel their found femme commander in the femme bond. The bond was weak but given time their bond would strengthen.

''I missed her.'' Even Firestar replied in a slightly shaky voice.

Arcee and Moonracer sat by the pedes of Elita and watched as the cooling fans worked slowly. The femme was resting peacefully. They didn't want to dwell on Vectra and the future, they were content to have back their commander.

* * *

Please review!

See ya all until next time :)

Diamond White


End file.
